Heirs
by Shinji Kaharu
Summary: Berkisah tentang kisah cinta dan persahabatan sekelompok pewaris kaya. Kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih menarik sejak bertemu dengan seorang gadis miskin yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko. -DISCONNECTUED- Maafkan Haru MINNA ( )
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei and The Heirs **** (c) SBS**  


**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s),Copy-Cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Maaf ya, cerita heirs kemarin agak membingungkan, dan mudahan cerita heirs yang sekarang tidak membuat Readers bingung dan saya juga mengubah beberapa. Jadi jangan heran dan lebih baik di baca ulang **

**Tokohnya banyak sekali, phew..**

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Sabaku Gaara

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Sai  
Hyuuga Neji

Inuzuka kiba

Nara Shikamaru

**Empire/Uchiha Corp**

Uchiha itachi as kakak tiri Sasuke. Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corp

Uchiha Mikoto (Nyonya Mikoto) as ibu kandung Sasuke, istri ke-3(Simpanan) Ayah Sasuke

Uchiha Fugaku (Tuan Fugaku) as ayah Sasuke

Uzumaki Kushina as ibu Naruko

Danzo Shimura as Ayah Sai, Kepala Sekretaris Uchiha Corp.

Shizune (Nyonya Shizune ) as istri ke-2 ayah Sasuke. Tapi tidak memiliki anak dan lebih pro ke Uchiha Itachi sepertinya.

**Others**

Haruno Mebuki as Ibu Sakura CEO RS International

Sabaku Akihiro as Ayah Gaara CEO Zeus Hotel.

Uchiha Shisui (versi female) as Kekasih itachi

Kurama Kyuubi as Kakak Naruko

**Pemberitahuan :  
**

**Ayah Sasuke ini memiliki tiga istri (2 resmi, 1 tidak). **

**Uchiha Itachi ===**** anak istri pertama ( meninggal).**

**Dari istri ke-2 (Shizune), Ayah Sasuke tidak memiliki anak. Lalu ia punya simpanan satu lagi, yaitu ibu Sasuke. **

**Ayahnya Sasuke2 membawa ibu Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Jadi, ini sebabnya Uchiha Itachi judes dan sadis pada Sasuke serta ibunya.**

**Ayahnya sendiri belum 100% menyerahkan Uchiha Corp pada putra pertamanya dan masih mengharapkan Sasuke untuk menjadi pewarisnya.**

**HEIRS****  
**  
**Chapter 1**

**Southern California**

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di pantai, surfing, main dengan teman2 bulenya, pamer otot Dan mempunyai seorang teman bule namanya Jay. Orang itu hanya suka pesta dan cewek.

**Sasuke Pov**

_'Pada hari aku berangkat untuk sekolah ke LN (Luar Negri) , kata-kata perpisahan dari kakak sangat pendek, sederhana dan jujur.'_

**Flasback :** **In** J**apan**

Uchiha Itachi berkata ke Sasuke :

' Belajar ? Bahasa Inggris ? Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Santai saja, main saja. Jangan cemas, jangan berpikir. Orang-orang kaya hanya makan dan main. Mereka tidak bermimpi dan kalau bisa, jangan kembali. '

**Flasback End : In Japan**

_Aku sadar pada saat itu, saat aku dikirim kesini untuk belajar, Aku sebenarnya diasingkan. dan ia mengamankan semua yang akan kuambil kelak_**.**

**Sasuke POV End  
**

Sasuke menatap luar restoran dengan bosan. Seorang pelayan menawarkan untuk refill kopi dengan bahasa Jepang.

" Kau tidak menyalahkan mereka? Kakak yang membencimu, ibu yang melahirkan dirimu, atau ayah yang tidak pernah memihakmu ? " Tanya Jay

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dengan Trademarknya

Tapi Sasuke menjawab dalam hatinya ' Aku terlalu malas untuk membenci seseorang.'

**Japan  
**

kita bertemu Sabaku Gaara, pewaris Hotel Zeus yang seperti biasa mem-bully sesama teman. Ada tiga rekannya yang juga ikut2an.

Saat ini Gaara tengah melatih lemparan baseball-nya. Target latihannya? Tembok dekat teman sekolahnya berdiri. Sambil terus melempar bola ke tembok,

"Hai teman, apa rencanamu untuk liburan nanti? Kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku akan merindukanmu. Iya kan?" Tanya Gaara pada anak yang menjadi bahan latihan baseball-nya.

Ketiga teman Gaara hanya tertawa-tawa melihat anak itu gemetar ketakutan, walau tubuhnya tak terkena lemparan.

Gaara kembali bertanya, "Kenapa? Apakah kau benar-benar tak rindu padaku? Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan, ya?" Dan ia melempar bola itu keras dan mengenai tangan anak itu, membuat anak itu menjerit kesakitan.

Gaara malah tertawa-tawa dan minta maaf.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Kau tak terluka, kan ?"

Salah satu teman Gaara yang datang ke tempat Gaara berada dan berkata,

"Gaara, lemparanmu mulai kacau dan aku memintamu untuk mulai berhati-hati. Karena jika ada orang yang melihat kita, maka orang itu mengira kita mem-bully anak ini" Kata temannya dengan nada dingin.

"Heh, kau menganggu kesenangan ku teman " Balas Gaara dengan sebaliknya.

Gaara pun menyuruh temannya itu berdiri di tembok, menggantikan posisi si anak itu. Kedua teman Gaara mencoba menghentikannya, tapi mundur saat Gaara mengancamnya juga.

Akhirnya temannya itu menuruti permintaan Gaara dan menyuruh anak yang digantikan tadi untuk melemparkan bola ke arahnya . Anak itu ragu-ragu juga takut.

"hahaha, Kau akan dipukuli jika kau melemparnya. Kau juga akan dipukuli jika kau tak melemparnya. Masalahmu adalah kau akan dipukuli oleh orang yang berkuasa atau orang yang sedikit berkuasa. Dan kenyataannya adalah, masalah dalam hidupmu akan terus seperti ini bahkan di masa yang akan datang." Kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

Anak itu mencoba menahan emosi mendengar ucapan Gaara. Tapi Gaara malah terus memprovokasinya.

"Kenapa? Karena ketika kami dewasa, kami akan menjadi atasanmu. CEPAT PUTUSKAN!." Kata Gaara dengan emosi.

Kedua teman Gaara tertawa, akhirnya memahami maksud Gaara. Anak itu gemetar, frustasi tak dapat menahan marah, akhirnya melemparkan bola itu ke cermin.

Gaara tertawa, "Kau ini, walaupun miskin, tapi kau adalah tipe yang memiliki harga diri. Kalau begitu, jagalah terus badanmu itu karena kesehatanlah yang paling penting."

Anak itu mulai emosi.

Gaara bergidik pura-pura ngeri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, "Uhh.. Aku benar-benar takut, sepertinya aku harus melarikan diri sekarang. Sampai bertemu di semester depan dan selamat berlibur!"

Gaara meninggalkan ruangan, dengan anak itu dipukuli oleh kedua temannya.

Gaara pergi untuk mengambil motor pesanan-nya. . Si pemilik bengkel membanggakan onderdil-onderdil yang ia pesan dari luar negeri.

Tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada si pemilik bengkel. Gaara bertanya, "Apa kau menyombongkan dengan menggunakan uangku? ".

Tiba – Tiba …

Seorang gadis , Uzumaki Naruko muncul di bengkel itu untuk mengantar makanan.

**(Naruko ini mirip dengan Eun Chan di Coffee Prince. Yang di Global tv :D)**

Salah satu tekhnisi bertanya dan menggoda Naruko.

Naruko tidak menanggapi godaan pria di bengkel itu, yang ia inginkan hanya uang untuk pesanan mereka. Naruko mendapatkannya lalu pergi.

Gaara melihat Naruko sekilas, saat gadis itu melewatinya.

Naruko tidak hanya menjadi pengantar makanan, tapi juga bekerja di cafe. Naruko memiliki teman akrab, yang tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, Danzo Sai.

Sai sudah punya pacar, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Ino selalu cemburu pada Naruko, yang selalu percaya diri di depannya meskipun jelas ia lebih cantik dan Naruko tidak punya apa-apa. Dua, Naruko mengenal Sai sejak kecil.

Begitu sibuknya ia melayani pelanggan, hingga ia tak menyadari kalau Sai sudah duduk di salah satu meja selama 30 menit dan tekun belajar.

Naruto kesal karena Sai sudah duduk-duduk tanpa memesan apapun. Bos-nya pasti akan marah jika tahu. Sai hanya tertawa dan berkata kalau Ino belum datang. Naruto meneruskan omelannya mendengar nama pacar Sai disebut, "Benar-benar.. Dari sekian banyak kedai kopi di Jepang, kenapa juga…"

Sai hanya tersenyum dan sambil menutupkan jaket ke atas kepalanya, ia berkata kalau Ino adalah salah satu tokoh dalam film.

**(Maksudnya, Ino suka dengan tindakan romantis seperti dalam film-film, dan ia akan menggunakan jaketnya untuk memayungi mereka berdua.)**

Naruto cemberut dan Sai menyuruh Naruto agar segera mencari pacar.

"hei ? segeralah cari pacar ."

Tapi bagi Naruko, memiliki pacar itu sangatlah mahal,

"Apa kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk punya pacar ?" kata Naruko

"haaah~~~~, sebenarnya berapa banyak pekerjaan yang kau lakukan sekarang? " Kata Sai dengan khawatir.

"hanya pekerjaan paruh waktu di surga yang belum pernah aku lakukan." Jawab Naruko

Sai akan terus memandang khawatir pada Naruko, jika saja terdengar suara

"Sai, turunkan pandangan matamu!"

**(Err.. bukannya kalau mata Sai turun, malah jadi ke arah yang forbidden, ya?)**

Naruko menghela nafas kesal melihat kehadiran Ino. Seperti mereka sama-sama saling tak menyukai. Ino duduk di samping Sai dan menegur Naruko,

"Bukankah kamu sudah kularang agar tak menggoda pacarku?" Tegur Ino

"Apa kau pikir aku secantik itu?" balas Naruko

"Aku nggak pernah menyebutmu cantik!" sergah Ino.

"Memang, tapi kau yang benar-benar cantik," tukas Naruko bosan.

"Jadi berhentilah membuang waktu si pekerja paruh waktu ini. Kalian mau memesan atau pergi dari sini ?" Lanjut Naruko

Ino menyindir kalau pelayan di toko ini sangatlah tak sopan. Disindir seperti itu, Naruko mejawab sarkastik, "Astaga, aku ketahuan!"

Ino semakin marah dan mengajak Sai untuk segera pergi.

"Kamu akan pergi besok. Jadi kamu akan buang-buang waktu kalau menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Kata Ino kepada Sai

Naruko heran karena ia baru mendengar kalau Sai akan pergi. Sai nampak enggan memberitahukan kalau ia memang akan pergi. Ino buru-buru menutup mulut pacarnya untuk tak memberitahukan lebih banyak lagi pada Naruko, "Hanya aku yang boleh tahu!"

Ino menarik Sai pergi, tapi langsung berhenti dan memperhatikan penampilan Sai.

"Tunggu. Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau kamu harus pakai sesuatu yang warnanya merah karena warna itu sedang in tahun ini!"

**(maksudnya warna merah sedang trendi)**

Sai langsung menunjukkan sepatunya, dan malah semakin membuat Ino marah

"Itu bukan merah! Itu merah marun! Kamu ini benar-benar tak berguna. Ayo pergi!"

**(Hahaha.. Sai harus benar-benar sabar punya pacar kayak Ino, ya?)**

Di jalan, Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya,

"Aku nggak suka Naruko. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Sangat benci padanya. Benci sekali!"

"Jangan seperti itu " jawab Sai kalem.

Ino langsung membentak, "Aku semakin membencinya kalau kamu berkata seperti itu! Dia itu miskin tapi ia memandang rendah padaku. Ia bahkan tak minder padaku. Ia tahu semua tentang masa kecilmu, sedangkan aku tak tahu Naruko benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Kalau kesal, kamu akan keriput, loh," goda Sai.

Ino memandang pacarnya marah. Maka Sai menenangkan kalau ia dan Naruko hanyalah teman biasa. Tapi Ino tak percaya,

'"Kamu ini bercanda ya. Di dunia ini nggak ada yang namanya persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan!"

Bukannya marah, tapi Sai malah tertawa geli. Ia buru-buru mengejar pacarnya.

(**Aihh.. cute. Kembali ke Naruko :D)**

Naruko pulang sambil bicara di telp, ia meninggalkan pesan untuk kakaknya, Kyuubi. Naruko menceritakan soal Ino yang selalu gonta ganti baju bermerek setiap harinya. Ia juga tak suka karena kemana-mana Ino selalu memakai mobil yang lengkap dengan sopir.

Ia pun juga bertanya tentang keadaan kakaknya yang bersekolah di Amerika,

"Kamu beruntung, kak, bisa kuliah di Amerika. Aku merindukanmu."

Dan kita lihat suara Naruko terekam di telepon, padahal di sebuah rumah dimana ada seorang gadis jepang yang marah karena pacarnya berselingkuh. Gadis itu adalah kakak Naruko, Kyuubi. Yang juga menjadi pelayan di rumah makan tempat Sasuke ngobrol sebelumnya. Tapi si pacar itu malah menampar dan mengusir Kyuubi jika tak suka melihatnya berselingkuh.

Naruko menutup telepon dan kaget merasakan hujan turun. Ia segera mengambil payung dan mencoba membuka payung pemberian Sai . Tapi payungnya macet, hingga ia akhirnya berteduh di sebuah toko sambil terus mencoba membuka payungnya. Di toko itu tergantung dreamcatcher berwarna ungu dan biru,( bergaya Indian )dan sesaat Naruko terpana mengagumi benda itu.

Saat itu juga payung Naruko terbuka, membuat Naruko kaget. Walau, payung sudah bisa digunakan, ia kembali menoleh ke dalam toko, mengagumi dreamcatcher itu. Naruko tersenyum, sepertinya hiasan gantung itu membawa keberuntungan.

Sai pulang, ia membantu ayahnya masak. ( Ayah-anak ini seperti oase di tengah kehidupan orang2 dalam drama ini. Paling tidak, mereka saling menyayangi dan tulus). Danzo ingin Sai sekolah ke AS untuk mempelajari bhs Inggris. Sai menanyakan soal bibi Kushina. Ayahnya menenangkannya, ia berkata bibi Kushina adalah inti dari kekuatan Uchiha Corp karena ia menguasai nyonya di rumah itu.

Ibu Naruko, Uzumaki Kushina adalah pelayan dalam keluarga Uchiha. Ia bisu dan membawa notes kemana-mana. Ia harus menenangkan Nyonya Muda (Uchiha Mikoto === Istri Simpanan) karena Nyonya itu sedang resah, putranya (Uchiha Sasuke) di AS tidak mengangkat telpnya.

Nyonya Mikoto marah karena makan malamnya tak enak, "Kau ini tak bisa bicara dan tak dapat merasakan makanan. Memang apa yang bisa kau gunakan dengan mulutmu itu?"

Ibu Naruko ternyata bisu, dan ia langsung mengeluarkan notesnya untuk menulis: "_Saya akan mempersiapkan makanan lainnya. _Nyonya Mikoto merasa tak perlu dan menyuruh untuk menyingkirkan semua makanan.'

Pelayan lain datang dan mengatakan kalau Presiden Direktur (Uchiha Itachi) telah datang. Nyonya Mikoto yang sedang minum anggur, langsung tersedak dan bangkit, Sepertinya ia takut ketahuan kalau minum anggur "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

Ia pun meneguk anggur cepat-cepat dan pelayan itu melanjutkan, "Presdir langsung masuk ke kamarnya," membuat si Nyonya meludahkan kembali anggur yang diminumnya.

**Ewww…**

"Kenapa kau selalu menyimpan informasi penting di saat yang terakhir? Apakah kau memang sengaja melakukannya?" Nyonya Mikoto terus mengomel.

Ibu Naruko mendengar sesuatu dari Nyonya Mikota dan langsung merebut gelas anggur dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk sup. Nyonya Mikoto kaget melihat kekurangajaran ibu Naruko.

Namun ibu Naruko tak peduli. Ia mengelap bibir Nyonya Mikoto dan menyembunyikan gelas anggur itu ke balik celemeknya.

Sedetik kemudian, muncul Uchiha Itachi dan Nyonya Mikoto langsung memasang muka manis menyambut putra tirinya. Tapi Itachi tak menggubris ibu tirinya. Ia menyuruh pelayan untuk merapikan kamarnya sekali lagi dan membawakan air minum untuknya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada ibu tirinya, ia langsung pergi.

Hal ini membuat Nyonya Mikoto kesal dan menyuruh Ibu Naruko untuk mengambil sebotol anggur lagi dan membawakannya ke dalam kamar. Ibu Naruko mengingatkan agar Nyonya Mikoto makan dulu.

Tapi dengan penuh harga diri, Nyonya Mikoto berkata dramatis, "Kalau aku bisa makan setelah diperlakukan seperti ini, maka hal itu akan membuatku menjadi seorang istri simpanan. Seorang istri yang benar-benar menjadi istri, pasti tak akan mampu menelan sebutir pun nasi jika diperlakukan seperti ini."

Dan ia menyuruh ibu Naruko untuk membuang semua makanan yangt ada di meja. Sambil tersenyum santun dan berjalan dengan anggunnya.

**Wihh.. Nyonya Mikoto ini kebanyakan nonton drama deh..**

Ibu Naruko berkata dalam hati, 'Istri simpanan tetaplah istri simpanan, tak peduli kau mau makan atau tidak. Dan istri simpanan yang mau makan itu lebih baik daripada istri simpanan yang suka minum-minum.'

Ibu Naruko membawa makanan itu ke rumahnya dan menghidangkannya di meja. Naruko tidak senang melihatnya, Dengan bahasa isyarat, ibu menjelaskan kalau Nyonya Mikoto memberikan makanan ini untuk mereka.

Naruko pun menyalak, "jadi kalau mereka melemparkan makanan, kita harus memakannya? Apakah aku ini adalah keranjang sampah mereka?"

"Siapa yang peduli kau itu apa?" tanya ibu dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Apa yang lebih penting dari makan? Apa kau pikir dengan penghasilan kita, kita dapat makan makanan seperti ini?" Lanjut Ibu Naruko

"Apakah ini salahku kalau kita tak mampu makan makanan seperti ini?" mata Naruko mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kaasan makan saja sendiri." Lanjut Naruko

Naruko masuk kamar dan Naruko menggerutu melihat foto kakaknya dan merasa kakaknya hidup senang di AS

"Menyebalkan. Ia bisa hidup enak di sana sendirian," Naruko melirik foto kakaknya, kesal. Dan ia berbalik memunggungi pintu saat ibu masuk ke kamar,

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan." Kata Naruko

Ibu Naruko duduk dan namun Naruko masih memunggunginya. Ibu memukul bahu Naruko keras sampai Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Akutakakanmembawakanmakananmereka ke rumah berapa kau akan pergi kerja besok? Aku harus ke bank." Kata Ibu Naruko memaki bahasa isyarat.

" Untuk apa kaasan pergi ke bank ? " Tanya naruko dengan penasaran

" Karena kakakmu akan menikah di AS, kaasan ingin mengirim seluruh uang yang tersimpan di rekening kaasan untuk kakakmu ." Jawab ibu Naruko dengan bahasa isyarat.

Dan Naruko terkejut mendengar Kaa-san nya ingin mengirim seluruh uang yang tersimpan di rekening , untuk kakaknya yang katanya akan menikah di Amerika.

(**Ya ampun..andai mereka tahu kehidupan Kyuubi).**

Ibu Naruko hanya ingin mnegirim uang dan tidak mau menemui calon ipar Naruko, karena ia merasa minder. Kita hanya akan menjadi cacat dalam kehidupan Kyuubi . Naruko tersinggung, ia bertekad akan menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya dan akan memberikan uang itu langsung ke mengapa Naruko pergi ke AS.

Ternyata pernikahan tak hanya terjadi dikeluarga Naruto saja.

Haruno Sakura, tunangan Uchiha Sasuke kesal karena ibunya akan menikah lagi. Bukankah ibu baru saja bercerai dengan ayah? Tapi ibunya merasa perceraiannya sudah cukup lama dan minta Sakura ikut dengannya untuk bertemu calon ayah barunya.

merasa tak perlu memberitahu mantan suaminya karena sebentar lagi berita pernikahannya akan tersebar di media.

Ibu Sakura menyuruh putrinya untuk berganti baju dan sepatu yang tanpa hak, karena mereka akan makan siang dengan suami barunya, dan badannya tak begitu tinggi.

Sakura bertanya separuh menyindir,

"Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang pendek dan cukup terkenal sehingga ia terkenal di media?"

Pertanyaan tentang calon suami juga muncul saat Naruko dan Kaasan nya berangkat kerja. Naruko penasaran dengan calon suami kakaknya. Apakah orang bule atau orang Jepang? Apakah kakaknya akan mengundang mereka ke pernikahan?

Ibu menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat, tapi Naruko langsung melirik kiri kanan dan berkata lebih pelan,

"Aku sudah minta ibu untuk menulis SMS saja jika kita sedang di luar." Kata Naruko

Maka ibu pun mengetik di handphonenya, "Kakakmu cukup dewasa dengan bisa sekolah ke luar negeri. Jadi ia pasti bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat. Jika kita datang, kita akan malah menjadi noda di sana."

Naruko marah karena ibu berpikiran seperti itu. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan ia sesali nanti, tapi untungnya ia berhasil menahan diri. Akhirnya ia berkata kalau ia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk memberikan uang itu langsung kepada kakaknya.

Jika Naruko tak tahu siapa calon suami kakaknya, Sakura tahu siapa calon suami ibunya. Ia adalah ayahnya Gaara . Sabaku** A**kihiro , CEO Hotel Zeus.

.Dan dengan tinggi badan dan wajah pas-pasan, dapat dipastikan Gaara sangat mirip dengan ibu kandungnya.

**(Maaf ya , aku ngarang namanya karena aku tidak tahu nama ayah gaara )**

Sakura dan Gaara diam mendengarkan percakapan calon suami istri itu dan hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencemoohnya. Percakapan mereka sangat sopan dan berbunga-bunga seperti yang sering kita dengar dari seorang motivator di TV.

Akhirnya ibu Sakura memperkenalkan putrinya dan mengatakan kalau Gaara lahir lebih dulu dari Sakura, sehingga Gaara akan menjadi kakak Sakura. Gaara pun memperkenalkan diri dengan,

"Hey, sister.." Sakura mengernyit mendengar panggilan Gaara padanya.

Ibu Sakura mengabaikan ketidaksopanan Gaara dan mengatakan harapannya agar Gaara sebagai kakak dapat menjaga Sakura. Gaara tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah tipeku."

Semua terkejut mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Gaara berdiri dan berkata kalau ia akan pergi. Tapi ayahnya menyuruhnya duduk lagi. Saat Gaara tak menurut, ayah Gaara berdiri dan menamparnya keras. Di depan calon ibu dan adik tirinya!

**(Ini sebabnya Gaara juga suka membully, karena ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayahnya.)**

Sakura dan ibunya terkejut melihat perlakukan ayah Gaara. Gaara tetap meninggalkan ruangan. Ayah Gaara meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan putranya

**Whooa.. are you serious, Dad? And you're not apologizing for YOUR behavior?**

Sakura pun bangkit dan berkata kalau ia tak menerima maaf dari ayah Gaara karena ia akan membuat Gaara meminta maaf padanya.

Setelah Sakura pergi, ayah Gaara berkata,

"Kepribadian Sakura mirip denganmu." Dan segera dijawab oleh ibu Sakura,

"Dan kepribadian anakmu mirip dengan mantan istrimu."

Ayah Gaara kesal mendengar nama mantan istrinya disebut-sebut, tapi ibu Sakura sepertinya tak takut melihat sifat calon suaminya yang pemarah itu. Ia malah bertanya santai, apakah mantan istrinya itu cantik? Hal itu malah menyurutkan amarah calon suaminya.

Sakura mengejar Gaara dan menyapanya, "Hey, brother.."

Gaara berniat mengabaikan Sakura, tapi tak bisa karena Sakura bertanya, "Kau tahu kalau aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke kan? Jika kita menjadi saudara, kau dan Sasuke akan menjadi saudara ipar. Bukan hanya kau yang membenci pernikahan ini. Sepertinya kau lebih membencinya dariku, jadi aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

Ia pun begitu. Tapi mungkin Gaara lebih membenci pernikahan ini daripada Sakura karena adanya hubungan dengan Sasuke.

Sepertinya hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara tak begitu baik dan Sakura mengetahuinya.

Gaara mengejutkannya dengan mengatakan,

"Aku tidak pernah berkata, kalau aku tidak menyukai pernikahan ini. Kau tahu arti pernikahan untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Artinya merger dan akuisisi. Dan dengan orang tua kita menikah, maka bisa dibayangkan perusahan siapa yang akan mengakuisisi perusahaan siapa."

Dan jika tak cukup jelas,

Gaara menambahkan, "Jadi jika kau ingin menghalangi pernikahan mereka, silahkan. Jangan sampai namamu dari Haruno Sakura menjadi Sabaku Sakura."

Gaara meninggalkan Sakura yang bungkam seribu bahasa dan sangat frustasi setelah mendengarnya.

(**Kembali Ke Naruko)**

Di sebuah dapur yang sangat sibuk, Naruto melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya, sebagai pencuci piring. Dan piring yang dibersihkan bukan main banyaknya. Dan segala kekesalannya memuncak saat teman kerjanya menumpukkan baki penuh piring dan hampir jatuh ke bak cuci piring yang sedang ia bersihkan.

Ia berhasil menahan sabar, tapi frustasi atas segala jerih payah yang tak setimpal itu tak bisa ia enyahkan. Saat bosnya memberikan upah dan bertanya tentang rencana berliburnya, ia mengatakan kalau ia akan mengunjungi kakaknya yang akan menikah di Amerika. Namun ia tak berencana untuk kembali.

Naruto ke bank dan menukarkan semua uang simpanannya dan uang ibunya. Di rumah, ia mempersiapkan notes yang akan digunakan ibunya untuk berkomunikasi. Ia menemui ibu yang sedang membereskan lemari es

"Kaasan, Aku sudah menukar semua uang tabungan Kaasan menjadi dolar. Jangan khawatir, Aku akan memberikan uang ini langsung padanya dan akan kembali. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika ada salah satu keluarga yang menghadiri pernikahannya."

Ibu mengangguk ragu namun terus membereskan lemari es. Naruto memberitahukan juga kalau ia sedang membuat paspor yang akan jadi 3 hari lagi. Ibu kembali mengangguk dan mengeluarkan baki untuk kacang kedelai.

Naruto memasukkan notes itu ke lemari dan melihat notes yang sudah terpakai oleh ibu. Ia mengambil satu dan membuka halaman satu per satu.

_Nyonya besar datang berkunjung tadi._

_Maafkan saya, Nyonya._

_Apa yang Anda inginkan untuk makan malam, Nyonya?_

_Jangan marah pada saya, Nyonya._

Naruto menoleh ke ibu yang sibuk memilihi kacang kedelai.

_Saya tak tahu bahasa Inggris dengan baik. Saya akan mengingat secepat mungkin, Nyonya._

Air mata Naruto menetes saat membaca berikutnya.

_Cuci kering dalam bahasa Inggris._

_DRY CLEANING ONLY. DRY CLEANING CLEANING ONLY._

Naruto menangis tanpa suara saat terus membuka setiap halaman note Kaasan nya menuliskan DRY CLEANING ONLY berhalaman-halaman. Ia pun mengambil notes kosong yang tadi ia siapkan dan menuliskan di sana:

_Maafkan aku ibu. Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi sukses dan akan kembali untuk sebentar lagi._

Sakura juga akan ke AS untuk menemui Sasuke. Ibu Sakura tak suka melihat anaknya pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mengapa tak mengundang Sasuke datang ke Jepang saja?

Sakura langsung berkata sinis kalau ibunya bisa mengundang Sasuke untuk menghadiri pernikahannya.

Ibu Sakura tahu kalau anaknya tak setuju, bahwa Sakura tak menyetujui Pernikahannya. Tapi ia tetap akan meneruskan pernikahannya, "Kalau kau memang begitu, kau bisa mencoret namamu di daftar warisan."

Sakura juga tak suka mendengar ibunya selalu menggunakan ancaman yang sama sejak dulu. Ibunya kalem menjawab kalau ancaman itu selalu efektif setiap saat ia gunakan.

Sakura bertanya "apa yang membuat ibu ingin menikahi pria itu, Ibu pasti sudah mendengar gosip. Dan tadi kita juga melihat ia melakukan kekerasan fisik. Atau.. ibu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta?"

"HARUNO SAKURA!" seru ibu kesal. Tapi Sakura langsung membalas, "Apakah ibu tak ingat dengan ayah saat memanggilku seperti itu? Atau ibu ingin mengubah namaku menjadi Sabaku Sakura?"

Ibu menghela nafas menahan sabar, "Kau punya tunangan yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai tempat pelarian, jadi kurasa hidupmu tak terlalu sulit. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

Walau ibunya sudah pergi, Sakura masih tetap merasa kesal. Ia pun menelepon Sasuke.

* **To Be** **Continue***

Naruto bukanlah gadis ceria yang bubbly dan riang. Ia bukanlah gadis miskin yang menatap masa depan penuh harapan. Harapannya sudah hilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kegetirannya pada hidup tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya yang cantik tapi penuh gurat penderiitaan.

**Tinggalkan lah jejak kalian dengan cara : **

**REVIEW**…...**REVIEW**…...**REVIEW**

**PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, bertemu lagi dengan Haru-chan **

**Bagaimana keadaan para Readers ? semoga baik ya :D**

**Kuro-chan membawa chapter baru untuk heirs**

**Mudahan chapter 2 lebih baik dari chapter 1**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei and The Heirs **** (c) SBS**  


**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s),Copy-Cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Tokohnya banyak sekali, phew..**

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Sabaku Gaara

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Sai  
Hyuuga Neji

Inuzuka kiba

Nara Shikamaru

**Empire/Uchiha Corp**

Uchiha itachi as kakak tiri Sasuke. Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corp

Uchiha Mikoto (Nyonya Mikoto) as ibu kandung Sasuke, istri ke-3(Simpanan) Ayah Sasuke

Uchiha Fugaku (Tuan Fugaku) as ayah Sasuke

Uzumaki Kushina as ibu Naruko

Danzo Shimura as Ayah Sai, Kepala Sekretaris Uchiha Corp.

Shizune (Nyonya Shizune ) as istri ke-2 ayah Sasuke. Tapi tidak memiliki anak dan lebih pro ke Uchiha Itachi sepertinya.

**Others**

Haruno Mebuki as Ibu Sakura CEO RS International

Sabaku Akihiro as Ayah Gaara CEO Zeus Hotel.

Uchiha Shisui (versi female) as Kekasih itachi

Kurama Kyuubi as Kakak Naruko

**Pemberitahuan :  
**

**Ayah Sasuke ini memiliki tiga istri (2 resmi, 1 tidak). **

**Uchiha Itachi ===**** anak istri pertama ( meninggal).**

**Dari istri ke-2 (Shizune), Ayah Sasuke tidak memiliki anak. Lalu ia punya simpanan satu lagi, yaitu ibu Sasuke. **

**Ayahnya Sasuke2 membawa ibu Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Jadi, ini sebabnya Uchiha Itachi judes dan sadis pada Sasuke serta ibunya.**

**Ayahnya sendiri belum 100% menyerahkan Uchiha Corp pada putra pertamanya dan masih mengharapkan Sasuke untuk menjadi pewarisnya.**

**Heirs**

**Chapter 2**

**CALIFORNIA**

Kita dibawa mengunjungi mansion Sasuke dengan segala fasilitasnya yang terbilang mewah dan ia sedang bersama teman bulenya Jay.

**Sasuke POV**

'_Saat aku ditendang ke California untuk pertama kalinya, yang terpikir di benakku adalah 'setidaknya aku bisa makan tomat sepuas-puasnya'. Dan mulanya aku berpikir untuk menjadi pemberontak saja seperti anak haram pada umumnya. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang seperti saran kakak._

_Walaupun jadinya, selalu ada polisi yang sekarang mengawasiku. Dan aku menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Aku juga membuat ibuku di Seoul menangis setiap hari.'_

**Sasuke POV END**

Tiba-tiba Jay muncul, dan Jay melemparkan handphone Sasuke yang terus berdering. Tapi Sasuke hanya menangkapnya dan menaruhnya saja setelah melihat siapa peneleponnya. Sakura.

Sasuke mengungkapkan kepada Jay kalau sebentar lagi adalah anniversary pertunangannya yang pertama dan telepon dari tunangan itu berarti Sakura sekarang mau naik pesawat, atau sudah ada di dalam pesawat, atau sudah turun dari pesawat.

Jay si lebay berkata, "Kelihatannya kau seperti merasa hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang menarik."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memakai topinya dengan gaya, "Tidak, aku selalu kelihatan menarik." Jay, si lebay, tertawa mendengar ke-pede-an Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Jay untuk pergi ke pantai, karena ia terlalu malas untuk merayakan ulang tahun pertunangannya.

**Bandara LA**

Naruko tiba di bandara Los Angeles dan nampak gugup berada di tengah dunia yang asing itu, ia menenangkan diri dengan mengatakan kalau ia adalah 15 besar di sekolahnya. Naruko mulai melafalkan _Can I get a city map? - Where is the subway station _dari selembar kertas yang selalu ia pegang erat seakan itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

Di luar bandara, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang menelepon dalam bahasa Jepang. Mendengar bahasa itu, ia langsung menangkap apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Naruko melirik penampilan gadis itu yang modis dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Gadis itu berkata pada orang di handphone kalau ia sudah sampai dan Sasuke ada di sampingnya sedang memasuk-masukkan barang ke dalam mobil, "Ia semakin keren dan sekarang lebih tinggi. Kulitnya juga agak sedikit tan karena kena matahari California."

**(Sakura lagi di telp oleh ibunya)**

Naruko melirik ke orang yang memasuk-masukkan barang dan tahu kalau gadis itu sedang berbohong. Gadis itu, Sakura, tak sengaja melihat Naruko dan berkata sambil mengawasinya, "Kata Sasuke, aku juga semakin cantik."

Naruko tersenyum mendengar kebohongan yang diucapkan. Dan Sakura semakin yakin. Ia pun menutup telepon dan memanggil Naruko, "Apa kau tadi menertawakanku?"

Naruko pura-pura bingung dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Annoo.. Maaf, saya adalah orang Inggris."

Sakura menjawab sinis dengan bahasa Inggris yang ternyata sudah fasih dalam berbahasa inggris, "Kalau kau orang Inggris, maka kau tadi seharusnya tak menguping saat aku berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang."

Naruko pun minta maaf dan berkata kalau ia tadi bukan menertawakan Sakura, tapi ia tertawa karena merasa senasib dengan Sakura, "Tak hanya aku yang merasa tak disambut di sini. Seperti itulah.."

Setelah menjelaskan, Naruko buru-buru pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura.

Tempat pertama yang dikunjugi Naruko adalah pantai. Melihat banyak bule di pantai, ia bergumam, "Jadi aku benar-benar ada di sini.."

Dan melihat gadis-gadis berbikini, ia hanya mengintip dadanya yang tertutup kaos dan kembali bergumam, "Apa karena makanan yang aku makan berbeda, ya?" Haha..

Sebelum pergi, Naruko melihat Sasuke yang baru saja selesai surfing dan berpikir kalau banyak sekali orang yang beruntung bisa hidup enak.

Sasuke pun sempat melihat sekelebat sosok Naruko. Jay si lebay, mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke pesta salah satu temannya. Tapi Sasuke menolak.

Naruko akhirnya sampai ke alamat tempat tinggal kakaknya. Tapi ia ragu melihat kondisi rumah yang tak terawat. Ia mendengar suara wanita dan mengira itu adalah kakaknya. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat wanita tak ia kenal membuka pintu dengan buru-buru mengancingkan roknya.

**(Selingkuhan pacarnya Kyuubi)**

Saking kagetnya, Naruko bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang,

" apakah ini benar rumah Kyuubi." Tanya Naruko, Wanita itu tak mengerti ucapan Naruko dan memanggil, "Chris!" Keluarlah pacar Kyuubi.

Naruko langsung membuang pandangannya saat melihat seorang pria keluar dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia membuka-buka catatannya, untuk bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi pria itu mengenalinya, dan menyapa, "Naruko?"

Naruko tak menduga rumah kakaknya berantakan dan jorok seperti ini. Dari ruang sebelah, selingkuhan Chris marah-marah, menganggap Naruko adalah pacar Chris yang lain,

"Apa kau sekarang suka dengan anak-anak?" Wanita itu pergi setelah marah-marah lagi.

Chris santai melihat selingkuhannya pergi. Ia menghampiri Naruko yang langsung bertanya,

"apakah kau ini suami kakakku? " Chris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. Tentu saja ia bukan suami Stella (nama Amerikanya Kyuubi) dan Stella tak kuliah.

Kekesalan Naruko sudah sampai di ubun-ubun hingga ia membentak Chris, "Dimana gadis jahat itu sekarang?!"

**Di sebuah restoran**

Sasuke sibuk menulis di buku dan Kyuubi menghampirinya sambil menuangkan kopi.

Kyuubi bertanya, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? "

Sasuke menjawab pendek, "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kampus." Kyuubi melirik buku Sasuke dan berkata kalau Sasuke tak seperti mengerjakan tugas.

**(Ha.. semua orang pasti juga tahu. Mana ada ngerjain tugas kampus pake tulisan tangan? Yang ada pake laptop dan kirim via email.)**

Tapi Sasuke berkilah kalau itulah alasan ia mengerjakan dengan cara seperti ini, "Ini adalah cara pemberontakanku."

Kyuubi penasaran. "Pemberontakan pada siapa? Dosenmu?" Kali ini Sasuke tak menjawab dan berterima kasih atas kopinya. Kyuubi mengerti kalau ia sudah harus diam, maka ia tersenyum dan pergi.

Sasuke kembali menulis di bukunya. Dan, wow.. tulisan tangannya adalah latin bersambung. Wihh… Ia menulis : '_Saat aku menulis, aku menulis apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Sesuatu yang dilarang oleh kakakku.'_

Sasuke melihat gadis yang ia tadi lihat di pantai, sekarang berdiri di hadapannya di luar restoran. Tapi gadis itu tak melihat ke arahnya melainkan ke belakangnya.

Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis itu memperhatikan Kyuubi yang sedang berbincang-bincang intim dengan salah satu pengunjung bahkan diam saja saat menerima tip yang diselipkan ke dalam bajunya.

Sasuke terus mengawasi gadis itu, yang sekarang berkaca-kaca, seakan tak percaya melihat Kyuubi yang hanya tersenyum saat digodai di sana sini oleh para pengunjung pria. Ia dapat menangkap kesedihan dan kemarahan dalam diri gadis itu.

Akhirnya kyuubi menghampiri meja Sasuke untuk mengisi cangkir kopinya. Ia membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas, membuat Kyuubi penasaran dan menoleh pada obyek yang dilihat Sasuke. Kyuubi terbelalak melihat adiknya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan menonton Kyuubi yang sekarang menghampiri Naruko dan bertanya,

" mengapa kau kemari? Apakah ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuubi, tapi itu langsung membuat Naruko marah karena Kyuubi masih berani menyebut nama ibu mereka.

"Berapa banyak kebohongan yang telah kau katakan? Pernikahan? Kau menemukan pria yang baik? Kau kuliah di universitas? Kau benar-benar gila!" Kata Naruko dengan marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Kyuubi

Kyuubi tak menjawab. Ia malah berjongkok dan membuka koper Naruko.

Naruko tak percaya melihat kakaknya malah membongkar kopernya, mengobrak-abrik isinya dan malah bertanya,

"apakah kau membawa uang ?" Ia tahu kalau ia sekarang kena karma karena ia berniat pergi ke Amerika untuk meninggalkan ibu dan tinggal bersama Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus membongkar koper tapi ia tak menemukan uangnya. Ia melemparkan barang-barang Naruko termasuk notes milik ibu.

Naruko menjadi marah dan mendorong kakaknya, menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kakak adalah harapan terakhirku dalam dunia yang sangat menyebalkan ini dan selama ini aku mampu menahan semua tekanan ini, Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku selama ini terus bertahan menghidupi diriku sendiri sampai kau kembali!" Bentak Naruko

Kyuubi meminta maaf dengan nada datar dan meminta Naruko untuk memaafkannya sekali lagi. Ia akhirnya menemukan amplop uang dari ibu. Naruko melarang kakaknya untuk menyentuh amplop itu. Tapi Kyuubi malah menyuruh Naruko untuk kembali ke Jepang dan ia akan menelepon ibu nanti.

Naruko berteriak separuh marah separuh menangis, melarang kakaknya pergi dengan uang itu.

"Apa kakak tak tahu kalau ibu bekerja sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan uang itu?" Teriak Naruko sambil menangis, tapi Kyuubi tak mendengarnya dan terus lari.

Naruko terus menangis dan memanggil kakaknya, bingung antara ingin mengejar kakaknya tapi takut kehilangan barang-barang di kopernya. Buru-buru Naruko memasukkan semua barangnya dan terus memanggil kakaknya, meminta kakaknya untuk menunggunya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak melewatkan sedikitpun apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa menatap Naruko dengan iba.

Tiba-tiba momen itu dirusak oleh Jay yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan berisik berkata kalau mereka harus segera pergi ke pesta teman mereka. Sasuke menyuruh Jay diam. Namun entah Jay sedang kerasukan apa, ia melihat arah pandangan Sasuke dan langsung berkata,

"WOW… gadis itu seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit." Kata Jay dengan kagumnya

Mendadak Jay melihat bungkusan serbuk di koper Naruko dan berkata kalau Sasuke tak perlu khawatir. Ia langsung lari dengan girang.

**(Ya ampun.. si Jay ini nganggap Naruko bawa narkoba, ya?)**

Sasuke menyadari kalau Jay sudah salah sangka. Ia pun lari mengejar Jay, namun Jay sudah keburu sampai di depan Naruko. Ia merebut kantong tepung kedelai itu langsung. Naruko bengong, shock melihat ada orang yang mengambil barangnya, "Apa aku baru saja kecopetan?"

Naruko pun langsung mengejar Jay hingga ke pinggir pantai. Si Jay ini mungkin memang lagi mabuk, karena lari saja nggak bisa, bahkan dia sampai jatuh menabrak net voli pantai. Naruko langsung merebut kantong itu, tapi Jay tak mudah melepaskannya. Akhirnya mereka tarik-tarikkan hingga isi kantong terburai hingga mengenai wajah Jay.

Betapa kagetnya Naruko saat melihat Jay berkelojotan, seperti tak bisa bernafas. Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil mengejar mereka, mencoba menyadarkan Jay. Tapi Jay sudah pingsan. Sasuke menyuruh Naruko untuk menelepon 911.

Tapi Naruko berkata kalau ia tak membawa handphone. Kemudian ia terbelalak baru sadar kalau Sasuke tak berbahasa Inggris, "Kau orang Jepang?"

"Apa itu penting?" sergah Sasuke kesal.

Akhirnya Jay dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan kalau Jay pingsan karena alergi akut.

" Apakah ia memiliki alergi ? " Tanya Naruko, Sasuke menjawab kalau Jay alergi kacang.

Eun Sang langsung menyambar kalau tepung itu adalah memang tepung kedelai. Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab masam, "Aku tahu."

Naruko langsung diam mendengar jawaban tak enak dari Sasuke. Dokter meminta Sasuke untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

Naruko bertanya baik-baik pada Sasuke tentang kondisi Jay, tapi Sasuke malah menyentaknya, kenapa juga Naruko membawa tepung kedelai seperti itu? Naruko heran melihat Sasuke malah marah padanya, "Temanmu yang mencurinya dan dia yang pengguna narkoba.."

"Dia hanya mabuk," bentak Sasuke, "Jika ia benar-benar pecandu, ia langsung bisa membedakan antara makanan dan narkoba." Lanjut Sasuke

"Jadi kau sekarang menyalahkanku? Di sini aku adalah korban." Kata Naruko

"Di sini aku yang harus menanggung semuanya," tukas Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Naruko.

Masalah kembali muncul dengan adanya polisi yang menyelidiki bungkusan yang dimiliki Naruko. Walau Naruko sudah meyakinkan dengan bahasa Inggris yang belepotan kalau tepung itu adalah makanan, polisi itu tak percaya. Ia meminta paspor Naruko dan mengira Naruko adalah remaja di bawah umur. Polisi itu bertanya alamat tempat tinggal Naruko dan curiga kalau Naruko masuk dengan cara illegal.

Naruko tak bisa mencerna semua ucapan polisi itu dan meminta polisi itu untuk berkata lebih pelan, "More slow, please.."

Mendadak ada tangan yang merangkulnya, "It's okay, baby. She's my girlfriend. She's just here for vacation," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruko seromantis mungkin, untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

Tapi kebetulan saja polisi yang mengurusi hal ini adalah polisi yang sering bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bukan bertemu untuk minum kopi bersama, tapi sepertinya karena Sasuke sering berbuat onar. Melihat Naruko memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, polisi itu malah memutuskan untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam lagi. Ia akan menyita paspor Naruko dan akan memberikannya setelah semua penyelidikan selesai.

Naruko bertanya pada Sasuke atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi Sasuke tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, malah bertanya, "Kenapa kau berbicara denganku menggunakan banmal (bahasa informal)?"

Naruko berkilah kalau tak ada tingkatan bahasa di dalam bahasa Inggris. Sasuke langsung menukas dengan kesal, "Tapi kau kan tak berbahasa inggris saat berbicara denganku."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kita bicara dalam bahasa Inggris," tukas Naruko tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga melihat umur temanmu di status pasien. Umurnya sama denganku. Berarti umurmu juga sama denganku, kan?" Lanjut Naruko

Sasuke berdehem, ia kalah bicara. Dan Sasuke pun bertanya,

" mengapa kau buang-buang waktu di sini? Dimana kau tinggal? Aku harus tahu kemana aku harus menghubungimu saat polisi meneleponku."

Naruko tak tahu dimana ia harus tinggal, dan ia ingin pinjam handphone Sasuke agar bisa menghubungi kakaknya. Sasuke langsung bertanya,

" apa mungkin kakakmu mau menerima teleponmu setelah pertengkaran tadi?" Naruko terkesiap kaget, tak menyangka Sasuke melihat peristiwa tadi.

Sasuke pun bertanya lagi, "Kau tak berpikir untuk menelepon agar diijinkan tinggal di rumahnya, kan?"

Naruko menunduk. Walau memang hal itu yang ada dipikirannya, tapi ia tak membiarkan Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan seperti yang tadi kukatakan, semua ini 100% bukan kesalahanku, jadi kau harus mau mengantarkanku." Sambung Naruko

Takut Sasuke akan menolaknya, Naruko langsung mengusulkan kalau ia akan membayar bensinnya. Sasuke langsung menembak, "Kau pikir uang dapat menyelesaikan semuanya? Apa kau ini kaya?"

Naruko menunduk dan bergumam, "Aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku. Kumohon.."

Sasuke memandang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Naruko, Sasuke tak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

Maka ia pun mengantarkan Naruko ke rumah Kyuubi. Naruko mengatakan kalau ia akan menelepon Sasuke 3 kali sehari, setiap jam 8 pagi, 12 siang, dan 3 sore **(Kayak minum obat aja 3x1hari)**, "Kau dapat mengangkat telepon jika kau sudah memegang pasporku. Selain itu, kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya."

Naruko pun menarik kopernya, dan Sasuke menunggu Naruko hingga masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi Naruko tak segera masuk rumah karena pintu rumah tak terbuka walau Naruko mengebel berkali-kali dan memanggil nama kakaknya.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar mobil dan bertanya,

" Apakah kau masih mau menunggu di luar? Apa kau tak pernah mendengar tentang jalanan di Amerika saat malam hari?"

"Jangan menakutiku," sekarang Naruko jadi takut.

"Apa kau pikir ia akan pulang setelah kabur membawa uangmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar juga. Tapi Naruko tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan berkata, "Sesukamulah." Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi.

Sendirian dalam lingkungan yang tak mengenalinya, Naruko duduk di tangga teras. Suara sirine polisi menambah seramnya malam. Sekelompok remaja melewati rumah Chris dan melihat Naruko duduk. Mereka menyapa dan menggoda, membuat Naruko bersembunyi ke dalam balik tembok. Anak-anak itu berlalu, tapi mereka sudah cukup membuat saraf Naruko tegang.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar derum mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Naruko menoleh dan terbelalak melihat Sasuke menatapnya dan berkata,

"Apa kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

***To Be Continue***

Dua orang yang sama-sama sinis memandang hidup, akhirnya bertemu. Sejak Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke Naruko, ia sudah tertarik. Ia semakin tertarik saat melihat gadis itu menangis dengan isi koper terburai semuanya.

**Chapter 2**** ini menceritakan awal pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruko.**

**Terima kasih kepada Readers , yang masih setia membaca fic saya.**

**Dan akhir kata,**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara :**

**REVIEW….. REVIEW…. REVIEW…**

**PLEASE :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI, MINNA ? :D**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian ? semoga baik ya **

**Maaf haru-chan lama update , alasannya lihat di profil haru-chan.**

**Selain itu kenapa Ganti nama?**

**Karena sebenarnya nama jepang saya "Shinji Kaharu"**

**Sekali lagi maaf membuat kalian menunggu ( Author ke GR-ran :P , HAHAHA :v ) **

**Ah~ Langsung saja :D**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei and The Heirs **** (c) SBS**  


**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s),Copy-Cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Tokohnya banyak sekali, phew..**

Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruko

Sabaku Gaara

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Sai  
Hyuuga Neji

Inuzuka kiba

Nara Shikamaru

**Empire/Uchiha Corp**

Uchiha itachi as kakak tiri Sasuke. Presiden Direktur Uchiha Corp

Uchiha Mikoto (Nyonya Mikoto) as ibu kandung Sasuke, istri ke-3(Simpanan) Ayah Sasuke

Uchiha Fugaku (Tuan Fugaku) as ayah Sasuke

Uzumaki Kushina as ibu Naruko

Danzo Shimura as Ayah Sai, Kepala Sekretaris Uchiha Corp.

Shizune (Nyonya Shizune ) as istri ke-2 ayah Sasuke. Tapi tidak memiliki anak dan lebih pro ke Uchiha Itachi sepertinya.

**Others**

Haruno Mebuki as Ibu Sakura CEO RS International

Sabaku Akihiro as Ayah Gaara CEO Zeus Hotel.

Uchiha Shisui (versi female) as Kekasih itachi

Kurama Kyuubi as Kakak Naruko

**Pemberitahuan :  
**

**Ayah Sasuke ini memiliki tiga istri (2 resmi, 1 tidak). **

**Uchiha Itachi ===**** anak istri pertama ( meninggal).**

**Dari istri ke-2 (Shizune), Ayah Sasuke tidak memiliki anak. Lalu ia punya simpanan satu lagi, yaitu ibu Sasuke. **

**Ayahnya Sasuke2 membawa ibu Sasuke ke dalam rumah. Jadi, ini sebabnya Uchiha Itachi judes dan sadis pada Sasuke serta ibunya.**

**Ayahnya sendiri belum 100% menyerahkan Uchiha Corp pada putra pertamanya dan masih mengharapkan Sasuke untuk menjadi pewarisnya.**

**Di chapter sebelumnya : **

Naruko pun menarik kopernya, dan Sasuke menunggu Naruko hingga masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi Naruko tak segera masuk rumah karena pintu rumah tak terbuka walau Naruko mengebel berkali-kali dan memanggil nama kakaknya.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar mobil dan bertanya,

" Apakah kau masih mau menunggu di luar? Apa kau tak pernah mendengar tentang jalanan di Amerika saat malam hari?"

"Jangan menakutiku," sekarang Naruko jadi takut.

"Apa kau pikir ia akan pulang setelah kabur membawa uangmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar juga. Tapi Naruko tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan berkata, "Sesukamulah." Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi.

Sendirian dalam lingkungan yang tak mengenalinya, Naruko duduk di tangga teras. Suara sirine polisi menambah seramnya malam. Sekelompok remaja melewati rumah Chris dan melihat Naruko duduk. Mereka menyapa dan menggoda, membuat Naruko bersembunyi ke dalam balik tembok. Anak-anak itu berlalu, tapi mereka sudah cukup membuat saraf Naruko tegang.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar derum mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Naruko menoleh dan terbelalak melihat Sasuke menatapnya dan berkata,

"Apa kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

**HEIRS**

**Chapter 3 **

Sasuke menawari Naruko menginap di rumahnya. Naruko ragu,

" apa disana lebih aman daripada disini? " Tanya Naruko

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi paling tidak rumahku lebih baik daripada disini " Jawab Sasuke , Naruko memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sasuke dan ikut dengannya.

Sesampainya di rumah sasuke, Naruko hanya bisa melongo melihat rumah Sasuke. Naruko mencari keluarga Sasuke.

" kemana keluargamu? Apa kau tinggal sendirian disini? " Tanya Naruko dan Sasuke mengiyakan.

Naruko terkejut dan langsung bertanya , " kau ini apa? Apa kau penjual obat terlarang? "

Naruko mengubah gaya bicaranya, " apa anda mafia? " Lanjut Naruko

**(wkwkwkw :v )**

" Hn, Dobe. Apa kau yakin aku ini hanya penjual obat terlarang ?"

Sasuke jalan semakin dekat ke arah Naruko, mendesaknya ke sebuah pintu, melihat Naruko dari atas ke bawah,

"Apa kau yakin kalau orang yang menyita paspormu adalah polisi sungguhan? Apa kau masih memiliki dua ginjal ? " Hahaha….

Naruko ketakutan. Sasuke ternyata hanya menunjukkan kalau pintu di belakang Naruko adalah pintu kamarnya.

"Panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

Naruko istirahat di kamarnya, ia benar-benar kelelahan hari ini, dengan semua kejadian dengan kakaknya. Tapi Naruko lapar, akhirnya ia mengendap-endap ke arah dapur.

Sasuke mendengar bunyi langkah Naruko.

Naruko mencoba mencari makanan dari kulkas, meskipun semua makanan Barat. Naruko makan di tengah kegelapan.

Tiba – tiba Sasuke menyalakan lampu, " apa yang kau lakukan di tengah kegelapan ? "Tanya Sasuke

Naruko terkejut dan tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke, ia minta maaf karena makan tanpa ijin. Dan menaruh uang $5 di atas meja, untuk mengganti rugi .

**(Naruko hanya makan makanan yang sudah kadaluwarsa (what?) dan memberikan uang $5 untuk membayar makanannya. :o )**

Sasuke heran, bagaimana Naruko bisa makan makanan seperti ini. Naruko jalan pergi. Sasuke memanggilnya,

" apa kau tidak akan membersihkan ini? "

Naruko kembali untuk membersihkan meja. Sasuke memandanginya, lalu bertanya,

" siapa namamu?"

Sasuke tidak mendesak Naruko lagi, ia minta Naruko tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena ia hanya menggantikan minuman bubuk kacangnya, kau akan memberikan itu untuk kakakmu kan?

**Japan****  
**

Itachi ingin pergi ke AS. Sekretaris Danzo lapor, begitu ia pesan tiket, pihak Hotel Zeus langsung telp dan minta Itachi tinggal di hotel mereka. Itachi kelihatan kesal.

" kudengar ia bertunangan dengan CEO Haruno Mebuki dari RS International. Apa dia mulai bersikap seperti pemegang saham utama? " Tanya Itachi dengan kesal, Sekretaris Danzo terkejut dan terhenti.

Itachi menoleh, "ada yang salah?"

" Tidak, saya akan menolak tawaran mereka dengan sopan." Kata Sekretaris Danzo.

Sekretaris Danzo memberikan daftar tamu untuk acara pesta keluarga. Ada 11 orang dan mereka akan datang bersama keluarganya. Ia juga sudah mengirimkannya lewat e-mail.

Itachi tidak senang, kalau sudah mengirim lewat e-mail, kenapa harus membuang-buang kertas. Sekretaris Danzo berkata, ini kebiasaan yang ia pelajari dari CEO Uchiha Fugaku. Ia juga sudah mengatakan perjalanan Itachi pada CEO Uchiha fugaku.

Itachi marah, "apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri ? Itu sebabnya kau melakukannya? Sejak awal aku juga ingin tahu, sebenarnya kau kerja untuk siapa Tuan Danzo? Aku atau ayahku ? "

" Pasti untuk Uchiha Corp ." Jawab Sekretaris Danzo.

Itachi memperingatkan Sekretaris Danzo untuk mengubah sikapnya, agar Danzo tidak perlu "dibunuh" jika CEO meninggal dunia**. (Mengacu pada kebiasaan kuno, jika Raja mangkat, semua pelayannya akan dibunuh.) **Tapi Sekretaris Danzo tidak tampak terancam. Ini membuat Itachi semakin kesal.

CEO Uchiha, ayah Sasuke bertemu mantan istri ke-2nya. Ny. Shizune. Tuan Fugaku minta mantan istrinya menjaga kesehatan, makan makanan sehat, jangan sampai sakit.

Ny. Shizune minta Tuan Fugaku tidak terlalu baik kepadanya. Karena meskipun suaminya baik padanya, ia tetap tidak akan menyingkirkan namanya dari kartu keluarga. Tuan Fugaku ketawa, ia tidak pernah meminta Ny. Shizune mengeluarkan namanya sendiri. Lagipula kau yang sudah membawa ibu Sasuke ke sini.

" Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kau membiarkannya bebas diluar, jadi aku harus membawanya masuk dan menyembunyikannya." Kata Ny. Shizune

Ayah Sasuke menghela nafas, " aku tahu. Semua ini memang salahku."

Ny. Shizune tersenyum, "baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah kartu keluarga. Itu sebabnya aku mengundangnya (Mikoto) masuk. Agar aku bisa memasukkannya dalam sangkar dan memastikan kalau ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun sampai ia mati."

Tuan Fugaku tersenyum, " biasanya orang semakin tua akan semakin murah hati dan semakin terbuka pikirannya, tapi..kau tidak pernah berubah."

Ny. Shizune tersenyum, "mungkin ini karena aku tidak memiliki anak."

Uchiha Mikoto ( Ny. Mikoto ), ibu Sasuke mencoba menguping dari luar, 'apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan?' Batin Ny. Mikoto , Lalu ia melihat Itachi.

Ny. Mikoto tersenyum, mereka tidak membicarakan dirimu, hanya aku. Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi Ny. Mikoto mendahuluinya. Itachi disini.

Ny. Mikoto berkata ke Itachi, " ibumu ada di dalam."

Itachi dengan dingin berkata, " Aku tidak memiliki ibu di rumah ini."

Ny. Mikoto meralat ucapannya, benar, aku yang membesarkanmu. Dan aku ini akan pergi. bergegas pergi.

Itachi masuk ke ruangan ayahnya, tapi ia tetap dingin. Ny. Shizune akhirnya yang menyapa lebih dulu. Lalu ia mengeluh, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyapa lebih dulu? Aku membesarkanmu selama 10 tahun sampai kau berangkat ke AS.

Aku mungkin tidak membesarkanmu karena cinta, tapi aku jelas melakukan yang terbaik untuk membesarkanmu.

Itachi dengan dingin minta maaf, sudah tumbuh seperti ini, padahal Ny. Shizune sudah membesarkannya selama 10 tahun.

Ny. Shizune kelihatan kesal dan Tuan Fugaku menghentikan mereka. Ny. Shizune langsung pamit pergi.

Tuan Fugaku minta Itachi juga mengajak Sasuke dalam pertemuan bisnis di Amerika, karena mereka sangat menghargai keluarga. Saat Itachi akan protes, ayahnya berkata kalau Uchiha Corp belum menjadi perusahaan milik Itachi.

mendorong untuk bicara berdua. Ny. Shizune melepaskan diri,

" apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sibuk."

Ny. Mikoto ingin tahu soal pertemuan Ny. Shizune dengan keluarga Sakura, mengapa mereka ingin bertemu? Ia harus tahu karena ini menyangkut keluarga calon besan-nya.

"Besan? besan siapa? Apa kau lupa kalau Sasuke adalah putraku? Kata

Ny. Mikoto meminta Ny. Shizune menghentikan semua ini. Ia yakin Sasuke akan merasa tidak senang kalau tahu ibunya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ny. Shizune tidak peduli, " apa hanya karena kau dipanggil dengan sebutan Nyonya selama beberapa tahun maka sudah membuatmu berpikir kalau kau adalah istri sah dalam keluarga ini? Tapi, selama aku masih hidup, kau hanyalah wanita simpanan suamiku. Apa kau mengerti?"

**(Jadi sistem keluarga Uchiha adalah , istri sah yang berhak disebut sebagai ibu dari anak-anak di keluarga ini.)**

merasa terpukul dan ingin telp anaknya.

**California **

Sasuke sibuk menulis lagi, 'tas milik wanita lain. Rumah wanita lain. Suami wanita lain. Seorang yang tidak bahagia karena ia selalu menginginkan milik orang lain, orang itu adalah...'

Sasuke melihat ponselnya, ada telp dari Ibu.

Naruko juga telp ibunya. Ia bohong dan mengatakan bahwa rumah kakaknya besar, dengan halaman rumput yang indah. Naruko tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibunya. Naruko minta ibunya tidak cemas.

Perlahan pintu kamar Naruko terbuka. Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan itu, ia membawa makanan untuk Naruko. tertegunSasuke, ia kelihatan ikut sedih.

Sasuke melihat Naruko menangis. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memutuskan masuk. Naruko terkejut, "hei..kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

Sasuke mengetuknya. Naruko protes," ini memang rumahmu, tapi urutannya bukan seperti itu."

Sasuke menyodorkan sepiring club sandwich. Naruko menerimanya,

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruko

Sasuke menggodanya, " tidak perlu terima kasih, ini bagus untuk ginjalmu."

Naruko minta Sasuke tidak bercanda seperti itu lagi, karena mulai menakutkan.

Sasuke komen, " Kau pintar berbohong. Aku tadi mendengar pembicaraanmu dan aku senang ada suara wanita dalam rumahku."

Sasuke bertanya, "kenapa ada uang $1 di meja ?"

Naruko menjawab, "itu untuk biaya telp."

Sasuke berkata, "Kau menghabiskan uang seperti air saja."

Naruko hanya cuek dan memberikan hiasan gantung Indian-nya pada Sasuke,

" Ini untuk sewa kamar. Awalnya aku ingin menggantungnya di kamarku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Ini bukan untukku buangkan ? " Tanya Sasuke dengan jahil.

Naruko ingin merebut hiasannya kembali, Sasuke mempertahankannya, " apa ini?"

Naruko menjelaskan, " itu penangkap mimpi. Itu untuk menangkap mimpi yang buruk. Hanya mimpi indah yang akan masuk melalui lubang itu."

Sasuke menyeringai, "apa gadis cantik juga termasuk? "

Naruko ingin mengambilnya kembali, tapi Sasuke sudah merasa senang karena mendapatkan hiasan itu. Ia menyuruh Naruko istirahat dan menggodanya lagi,

"makanlah, itu bagus untuk ginjal. "

Naruko kesal, "HENTIKAN."

Sasuke benar2 senang mendapat hadiah **(pertamanya ? )** ini. Ia mengambil sandwich bagiannya lalu menggantung hiasan Indian itu di pintu, dekat hiasan surfer boy. Sasuke tersenyum memandang hiasannya.

Sasuke jalan dan ingin makan diluar. Ia melihat Naruko membuat barikade di pintu kamarnya, tanpa sadar kalau Sasuke bisa melihat dari sisi luar kamarnya.

Sasuke awalnya kesal, 'hei..setelah aku bersikap baik dan memberinya makanan.' Batin Sasuke

Sasuke mengamati Naruko.

Naruko mulai membuka kausnya, ia ingin ganti baju. Sasuke jadi tersedak dan melarikan diri.

**(Haha..padahal setiap hari melihat cewek-cewek berbikini, tapi tidak bereaksi. Giliran Naruko langsung salah tingkah dia. He's so funny. )**

**SKIP TIME**

Paginya, Naruko terbangun dengan kaget. Ia sadar sudah berada di AS. Naruko keluar dan menikmati cahaya matahari di California.

Sasuke bersiap ke sekolah dan melihat Naruko. Ia keluar dan menatap Naruko dalam-dalam. Naruko menoleh dan melihatnya. Ia membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke seperti blank untuk beberapa saat.

Naruko Tanya Sasuke mau kemana dan lega setelah mendengar Sasuke akan sekolah. Jadi kau ini siswa internasional. Naruko ingin tahu apa sekolah di AS seperti yang ada di film.

Sasuke menggodanya, " sekolah seperti apa? Hogwarts? "

Naruko tersenyum. Sasuke komen, "kau tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya kau biasa tersenyum."

Naruko minta Sasuke menunggunya. Ia ingin ikut keluar bersama Sasuke, ia ingin mencari kakaknya lagi.

Sasuke mencegahnya, "cafe tempat Kyuubi kerja belum buka. Dan kau di rumah saja, sampai aku pulang kuliah. Atau ikut denganku ke Sekolah, karena kau pasti ingin tahu."

Naruko memutuskan ikut dengan Sasuke. Sasuke meminjaminya kacamata hitam.

Tapi Naruko menolak dengan halus. Dan Sasuke langsung berkata, " Ini hanya aksesoris"

"Baiklah" Kata Naruko

Dan merek berdua segera pergi kesekolah Sasuke degan menggunakan mobil Ferrari.

**(Atap mobilnya gak ada.)**

Naruko berkata, "Aku akan mengulurkan tangan keluar jendela. Kalau kau merasa malu, katakan saja."

Sasukemengijinkan Naruko,

" Hanya satu menit saja"

Naruko mengulurkan tangan keluar jendela dan tampak gembira. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke mendengarkan pelajaran tapi terus melihat Naruko di luar kelas. Profesor menyebut kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang memiliki arti indah. Salah satu yang terindah adalah kata Ibu/Mother. Sasuke menulis di catatannya, Mother.

Profesor tanya kata apa yang memiliki arti paling sedih. Kita tidak mendengar jawabannya. Sasuke juga hanya memandangi kata Mother. Mungkin ibu adalah kata paling menyedihkan untuknya.

Naruko membaca catatan ibunya, dan disitu hanya ada kata-kata Dry Cleaning. Mungkin itu kata paling menyedihkan untuknya.

Sasuke tidak mengumpulkan tugas lagi, meskipun Profesor dengan sabar berkata, mungkin saja kau akan menemukan tujuan baru jika kau menyerahkan tugasmu. Sasuke diam saja.

Sasuke keluar mencari Naruko, tapi Naruko tidak ada di bangku taman. Sasuke tampak cemas. Akhirnya ia melihat Naruko memperhatikan dua gadis Jepang mahasiswi internasional dengan wajah sedih.

Sasuke menemui Naruko, "kau lihat apa?" Naruko komen, "mereka itu beruntung, anak-anak yang lahir dengan orang tua yang baik." Naruko menunjuk brosur pesta, apa siswa Jepang mengadakan pesta? Sasuke meyakinkan Naruko, pesta itu tidak menyenangkan.

Naruko masih ingin mencari kakaknya dan ingin pergi sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya. Sasuke memutuskan bolos dan mengantarkan Naruko. Sasuke tidak suka dengan pelajaran berikutnya.(Sejarah)

"Aku suka pelajaran sejarah." Ujar Naruko

"Kau pasti gila. " Balas Sasuke

Naruko dan Sasuke kembali ke cafe. Ternyata Stella alias Kyuubi telah keluar dari cafe itu.

**Astaga..**

Masalah berikutnya, pacar Kyuubi muncul dan mencarinya, Kyuubi juga sudah mengambil uangnya. Pacar Kyuubi marah pada Naruk.

Sasuke menahan tangan pacar Naruko. Ketiganya ribut. Lalu muncul teman-teman pacar Kyuubi, mereka ingin membantu pria itu.

Sasuke berkata ke Naruko, dalam hitungan ke-3. 1..2.. Naruko sudah menarik tangan Sasuke dan lari sekencang mungkin. Sasuke tampak heran sekaligus senang karena tangannya ditarik Naruko haha..

Pria Amrik itu tidak bisa mengejar Sasuke dan Naruko.

Sasuke heran, "kenapa kita lari?"

" Kau bilang pada hitungan ke-3.. "

" Aku ingin kau berdiri di belakangku pada hitungan ke-3."

Teman pacar Kyuubi masih mengejar, tapi karena tubuhnya besar, ia tidak bisa mengejar Sasuke dan Naruko. Sasuke sengaja bicara dalam bahasa Jepang pada pria itu.

Nraruko heran, "apa dia tahu bahasa Jepang?" Sasuke menggeleng, " tidak. Mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang. Aku mengatakan itu agar kau tidak ketakutan. **Oh so sweet :)**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, dari Sakura. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya lagi. Naruko melihat teman pacar Kyuubi masih mengejar. Naruko menarik lengan Sasuke lagi, tapi tanpa sadar Sasuke mengibaskannya.

Naruko tampak malu. Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Aku mendapat telp dari penjual narkotika. Narkotika organik." Giliran Sasuke sekarang yang menarik lengan Naruko untuk lari.

Sakura kesal karena Sasuke tidak juga mengangkat telpnya. Begitu ada telp lagi, ternyata dari ibunya. wkk Sakura semakin kesal.

Dari percakapan mereka ketahuan kalau Sasuke dan Gaara dulu adalah teman baik, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Gaara bekerja paruh waktu di hotel ayahnya sebagai tukang cuci piring. Untuk belajar dari tingkat paling bawah. Tapi sikap Gaara jauh dari rendah hati, ia tidak terima saat ditegur managernya. Ia mengancam akan memecat manager itu kalau ia menjadi pemilik hotel ini kelak.

Gaara mendengar bahwa Komisaris Polisi Hyuuga tiba. Ia melepas celemek dan sengaja keluar melayani mereka.

Kali ini adalah pewaris dari trah hukum, keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang terdiri dari Menteri, Kepala Jaksa, Kepala Polisi dan Pengacara. Hyuuga Neji, pewaris berikutnya ada di situ untuk makan bersama Ayah dan paman2nya. Neji tampak tertekan dan hanya bisa minum air saja. Sementara keluarganya membicarakan soal nilai-nilai Hyo Sin, kuliahnya dan yang lain.

Gaara menemui mereka, keluarga itu sudah saling mengenal. Mereka memuji Gaara.

Gaara sengaja menuang air sampai penuh ke gelas Neji. "Kau kelihatan haus."

Setelah ituGaara kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tinggal di hotel. Terdengar ketukan, ternyata Neji. Neji ingin ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Neji stres. Keduanya satu sekolah, hanya saja Neji lebih senior dari Gaara. Gaara heran kenapa Neji membiarkannya tahu soal kelemahannya ini. Neji membalas, ia tahu lebih banyak rahasia Gaara.

**California**

Sasuke menunggu Naruko membeli kopi. Naruko mentraktir Sasuke Americano. Naruko merasa paling tidak harus memiliki kenangan indah saat di Amerika, seperti kopi Americano ini.

"Apa kau yakin kau hanya memiliki kenangan buruk?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya kalau dipikir lagi..."

Sasuke menunggu dengan berharap. Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan, "oya, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Amerika?"

Sasuke kesal. Dia berharap Naruko mengatakan kalau dia adalah salah satu kenangan bagus Naruko di AS. Hahaha..

Naruko melihat beberapa orang yang sedang chatting. Naruko sadar, ia bisa mengirim pesan pada Sai untuk membantunya. Naruko ingin pinjam ponsel Sasuke.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu ? , aku harus mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang bisa membantuku pulang ". Kata Naruko dengan memohon.

"Pulang? maksudmu Jepang?"

Naruko mengangguk. Ia menadahkan tangan. Sasuke seperti enggan mengijinkan Naruko mencari bantuan, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

**(mau bilang apa coba? Don't go home? just stay here with me ? wkkk)**

Akhirnya Sasuke meminjamkan ponselnya kepada Naruko. Naruko langsung kirim pesan ke Sai. Naruko minta Sasuke mengatakan padanya kalau temannya membalas.

Sasuke jadi cemburu, "siapa dia? pacarmu?"

Naruko menjawab, "dia seorang pria dan seorang teman."

Sasuke usul "Mengapa tidak langsung telp saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu nomor barunya, ia juga akan pergi ke satu tempat. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana." Kata Naruko

Sasuke tidak percaya, "kau minta bantuan pada orang yang keberadaannya tidak kau ketahui? Dasar Dobe"

"Hey! Aku tidak Dobe, Dia ada di dalam hatiku. Ok? Apa?"

Naruko memuji Sai sebagai teman yang ia hormati. Membuat panas Sasuke .

" bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak menjawab ? " Tanya Sasuke

"Aku yakin Sai akan menjawab." Kata Naruko dengan mantap, keyakinan ini membuat Sasuke kesal dan jalan pergi. Naruko mengikutinya, "Hei... ? kau mau kemana?"

Keduanya pulang naik taksi. Naruko terus melirik ponsel Sasuke, "sudah ada jawaban belum? "

Sasuke kesal dan menyodorkan ponselnya, "Belum! Kau yakin kalau kalian memang dekat?"

" Kami berteman sejak setengah kehidupanku!"

" Apa kalian pacaran?"

Naruko marah, "jangan menuduh yang bukan2 pada temanku. Aku mohon, anggap saja kau membantu orang yang dalam kesulitan. Tolong cek pesanmu dan katakan kalau ada pesan. Dia adalah harapan terakhirku, saat ini. Ok? "

Sasuke mengantar Naruko pulang, ia melempar kunci rumahnya. "Kau masuk dulu. Aku harus mengambil kembali mobilku karena kita tadi melarikan diri."

**Aneh, kenapa tidak sekalian naik taksi ke lokasi cafe? Ambil mobil, baru pulang. -_-**

Sasuke mengecek account sos-med Naruko. Sasuke akhirnya tahu nama Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko.

Sasuke membaca semua status Naruko. Ia tahu Naruko suka film horror, _**punya banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu dan akhirnya tahu tentang Sai.**_

Sasuke komen, 'oh jadi kau orangnya? Lalu kelihatan kesal, tidak mungkin mereka hanya teman biasa.'

Wajah Sasuke berubah saat membaca sebuah status lagi, _**Aku benci melihat ibuku bekerja sekeras itu. Kuharap Jeguk Grup bangkrut. **_

Polisi mengetuk jendela mobil Sasuke dan mengembalikan paspor Naruko.

**JAPAN  
**

Ino, Kiba dan Gaara adalah teman satu genk.

"uuhh…"

Ino mengeluh karena Sai tidak juga mengangkat telpnya. Kiba menggodanya, "mungkin Sai sudah terpikat cewek AS yang cantik-cantik."

Gaara datang ke markas mereka. Kiba menggodanya, "hei..kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas paruh waktumu? " Gaara membalas, "kau beruntung. Sebagai keturunan pemilik firma hukum, kau tidak terlalu cerdas, jadi mereka tidak menuntutmu macam-macam."

Gaara menggoda Ino, "bagaimana aku bisa berhenti tertarik padamu? Kau cantik sekali."

Ino duduk tegak, "benar. Aku masih memiliki modal kuat"

Ino langsung telp Sai. Ia lega setelah mendengar suara Sai.

Sai sengaja mematikan ponsel karena ia ingin belajar. Ino sudah mengirim foto selca, saat ia menangis. Ia mendesak Sai melihatnya.

Sai membuka accountnya dan melihat pesan Naruko. _**Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku di Amerika sekarang dan aku dalam kesulitan.**_ _**Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kontak aku saat kau mendapat pesan ini.**_ Sai terkejut dan segera telp Naruko, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Naruko mengemasi barangnya dan bersiap pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Ia mendengar suara orang. Naruko berpikir itu Sasuke. "Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Aku akan pergi seka-".

Tapi kata2nya terhenti saat ia melihat orang di depannya. It's Sakura.

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruko di rumah Sasuke.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura

Naruko mengenali Sakura, "kita pernah bertemu kan, di bandara kemarin."

"Lalu? siapa kau, kenapa kau ada disini?"

" Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Aku adalah tunangan pemilik rumah ini."

Naruko tidak percaya, "bukankah pemilik rumah baru anak SMA?"

Sakura membenarkan, "Kami tunangan tahun lalu, saat berusia 17 th." Sakura marah, "sekarang kau yang harus menjawab. Siapa kau? Berapa kali aku harus bertanya kenapa kau disini?"

Naruko bingung menjelaskannya, "aku mendapat masalah sehingga harus menginap semalam disini. Aku baru saja mau pergi."

"Jadi kau tidur disini?"

Naruko menggaruk kepalanya, "ini sedikit rumit."

Di tangan Naruko masih ada kunci rumah Sasuke. Sakura minta Naruko diam, lalu ia mendekat,

"kenapa kunci ini bisa ada di tanganmu?"

"Aku menitip barang kepadanya."

Naruko ingin segera pergi. Tapi Sakura membanting koper Naruko sampai bergulingan dan jatuh ke dasar tangga. Naruko marah karena kopernya rusak, tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Naruko mengingat kebaikan Sasuke dan memutuskan tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Sakura, ia hanya ingin pergi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, aku curiga kau mencuri sesuatu. Sekarang buka kopermu!"

Naruko tersinggung, "kalau sudah kubuka dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak percaya, tidak mungkin tidak ada sesuatu di dalam sana, ya kan?"

Naruko pun membuka kopernya. Sakura langsung menumpahkan seluruh isi koper Naruko dan yakin tidak ada apa-apa. Ia mencibir melihat isi koper Naruko.

"Aku yakin sekarang, memang tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia berjalan melewati Naruko dan menendang sedikit barang milik Naruko, "singkirkan sampah ini. Sebelum dia kembali."

Naruko marah tapi tidak berdaya. Ia mengemasi barang2nya kembali dengan menahan tangisnya.  
Naruko menenangkan diri di tepi pantai, memandang orang AS menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama keluarga dan teman mereka. Naruko bisa tersenyum sedikit.

**Kembali ke Japan**

Ino marah karena Sai tidak juga meneleponnya, padahal ia sudah kirim foto. Gaara dan Kiba menggodanya, " seharusnya kau mengirim foto seksi." Kata mereka sambil tertawa

Kiba berkata "Sakura ke AS menemui Sasuke, seharusnya kau juga."

Nama Sasuke membuat Gaara dan Ino kesal, entah kenapa tapi mereka tidak suka mendengar nama Sasuke.

**California**

Naruko ingin beli tiket pulang ke Jepang tapi ia ingat tidak memiliki paspor dan uangnya juga kurang.

Sasuke pulang, dan ia tidak percaya Naruko sudah pergi begitu saja. Ia menginterogasi Sakura.

Sakura marah, "kita sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 bulan, tapi itu yang pertama kau katakan padaku?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat," Kau bertambah cantik."

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke tanya soal Naruko lagi. "Apa kau mengusirnya?"

Sakura membenarkan," bukankah itu hak seorang tunangan?"

"Kau bilang padanya kalau kita tunangan? "

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu padanya." Kata Sakura

"Kau seharusnya membiarkannya disini, paling tidak aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya."

Sasuke kesal, ia jalan ke sofa dan setengah berbaring. Sakura mengikutinya, "apa kau tidak tahu aku datang?"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?" Tanya Sakura

"Terlalu panas"

"Kalau terlalu panas, kau seharusnya pulang ke Jepang. Sekarang sudah musim gugur."

"Terlalu jauh."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa hari ini adalah setahun pertunangan kita?"

"Hn"

Sasuke dengan terus terang berkata "Agar aku tidak harus menikah denganmu nanti. Kurasa paling tidak aku harus bertunangan denganmu."

**(What?) Inilah Sasuke, ia selalu pura-pura menurut dan ikut keinginan keluarganya, tapi membelok di saat terakhir. Tidak peduli meskipun Sakura akan menjadi korban.**

Terdengar bunyi bel. Naruko datang lagi. Sasuke langsung keluar. Naruko ingin lari saat melihat Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mengejarnya. Ia menarik tangan Naruko.

Sasuke marah "kenapa kaupergi begitu saja? "

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil kartu nama polisi yang menahan pasporku."

Sakurakeluar dan berkata "sudah kubuang ke tong sampah di depan sana"

Naruko langsung mengibaskan tangan Sasuke dan lari ke arah tong sampah.

Sasuke marah pada Sakura," kau membuangnya?" Sakura menjawab "aku bahkan tidak melihatnya."

Sasuke menjelaskan, "dengar! aku tahu kau pasti kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa kembali ke Jepang gara-gara paspornya ditahan polisi dan ini karena aku."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi ada denganku. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

Sasuke langsung pergi. Sakura tersinggung, ia masuk ke rumah dengan wajah kesal. Awalnya Sakura ingin pulang, tapi mendengar ada pesan dari ponsel Sasuke.

Sakura membukanya, ada pesan dari Sai untuk Naruko, _**Amerika? Dimana? Aku ada di Amerika juga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku bisa pergi kesana. Jadi kau harus meneleponku begitu kau mendapat pesan ini. Ini nomorku. Kau harus segera menghubungiku.**_ Sakura berpikir, Apa dia akan menghubungi Sai?

Naruko benar2 mengobrak-abrik sampah untuk mencari kartu nama itu. Naruko tampak frustasi dengan hidupnya. Sasuke lari ke arah Naruko,

Naruko kesal "tidak ada disana ,tidak disini. Tidak ada. "

Sasuke terkejut, "apa kau menangis?'

Naruko memang menangis, ia berusaha menahannya. Tapi situasinya selalu berkembang dramatis.

"Aku pergi ke AS untuk mencari hidup yang lebih baik tapi aku berakhir di tong sampah lagi. Hidup seperti apa ini?" Kata Naruko sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Maaf, berdirilah"

**(WHAT! Seorang UCHIHA minta maaf ? Apa kata dunia :D )**

Ia menyerahkan pasporNaruko. Naruko lega ada masalah baru. Ada tiga orang datang dengan taksi dan mencari Sasuke .

Sasuke menarik Naruko untuk sembunyi, tapi tetap saja ketahuan dan harus lari. Preman2 itu mengejar keduanya sampai ke..jalanan Hollywood!

**Astaga... ini kacau sekali. Ah sudahlah, anggap saja jaraknya dekat haha **:v

Keduanya terus berlari dan masuk ke bioskop untuk sembunyi. Tiba-tiba Naruko bertanya " apa kau benar2 pengedar obat terlarang?"

"Hidupku tidaklah seburuk itu sampai aku harus menyia-nyiakannya."

" Lalu kenapa kau dikejar-kejar?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke minta Naruko nonton film saja, ia akan istirahat sebentar. Naruko mencoba menonton film, tapi tidak tahu bahasanya. Sasuke menerjemahkan kata2 wanita di film.

Sasuke tidak menerjemahkan lagi, "Tapi, kemarin aku bertemu seorang wanita. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko."

'Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruko dengan terkejut.

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu soal Uzumaki Naruko. Apa mungkin...aku menyukainya?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama :D**

**Gomenne Minna (_ _)V hehehe**

**Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian **

**Dengan Cara :**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, semua **

**Ketemu lagi dengan Haru-chan **

**Bagaimana kabar kalian ? semoga baik ya :D**

**Terima kasih telah review di chapter sebelumnya, dan saya sekarang**

**Jadi tahu letak kesalahan saya **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna, Readers dan Senpai.**

**Dan bila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic saya:**

**MOHON BANTUANNYA PARA READERS & SENPAI-SENPAI SEKALIAN :D****.**

**Ok, nggak akan banyak basa-basi lagi**

**Here We Go…**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei and The Heirs **** (c) SBS**  


**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s),Copy-Cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Chapter sebelumnya : **Sasuke tidak menerjemahkan lagi, "Tapi, kemarin aku bertemu seorang wanita. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko."

'Bagaimana kau tahu namaku Tanya Naruko dengan terkejut.

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin tahu soal Uzumaki Naruko. Apa mungkin...aku menyukainya?"

**Heirs  
**

**Chapter 4**

Naruko terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejenak ia terpana, lidahnya seakan kelu. Akhirnya ia berkata dengan suara lirih, "Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah bertunangan," jawab Naruko. Tapi seolah hal itu bukan hal yang besar, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Selain yang itu.."

Seakan kehabisan jawaban, Naruko diam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia berkata kalau semua yang ia rasakan ini terlalu mirip dengan film. Tapi Sasuke menjawab kalau ini adalah Hollywood, "Semuanya bisa terjadi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruko ragu. "Kita sekarang ada di Hollywood?"

Sasuke sweatdroped mendengar pertanyaan Naruko yang nggak nyambung, "Apa?"

Entah Naruko itu polos atau pinter karena bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan Sasuke yang nembak Naruko. Sasuke pun membawa Naruko untuk melihat tulisan Hollywood yang terpampang besar sekali.

Antusiasme Naruko yang berteriak kegirangan menyadari kalau mereka benar-benar di Hollywood, membuat Sasukeheran. "Tak mungkin _itu _lebih menarik daripada apa yang tadi barusan kukatakan di bioskop," Sasuke melipat tangan, dan menyelidik.

Tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya, Naruko berkata kalau ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan ke Hollywood jika ia pergi ke Amerika. Jawaban Naruko yang terus tak nyambung itu, membuat Sasuke merasa ia bicara sendirian.

Naruko malah bertanya, "Walaupun kelihatan jauh, tapi mungkin sangat jauh kalau kita mencoba mendekatinya, kan?"

"Itu memang kelihatan jau.." sergahSasuke, namun tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke itu berhenti di ujung kalimat, seakan Sasuke sadar apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Naruko. Ia menatap Naruko yang meliriknya namun tak berani menatapnya.

" sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang kerumahku, daripada jalan kaki ke sana." Kata Sasuke

" Tidak, aku tak akan pergi kesana. Terimakasih karena kau telah melakukan banyak hal untukku, tapi aku tak mau terus menjadi bebanmu. Lebih baik kita pulang agar aku bisa mengambil koperku " Kata Naruko

Sasuke terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban Naruko. Ia pun berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke hanya berdiri memandangi koper Naruko. Ia hanya melirik melihat Naruko yang mengambil koper itu. Menyadari kalau Sasuke kesal padanya, Naruko meminta maaf, meminta Sasuke untuk memeriksa handphonenya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak, namun ia hanya ingin tahu apakah Sai sudah menjawab pesannya.

Sasuke tetap diam, dan Naruko pun tahu diri. Ia pun pamit pada Sasuke dan mengangkat kopernya.

Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat lagi. Sebelum tangan Naruko menyentuh koper itu, Sasuke mengambil koper dan membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Sasuke memeriksa handphone dan melihat kalau Sai sudah menjawab. Ia semakin kesal karena ternyata Sai sedang di Amerika dan bersedia menjemputnya. Jadi Naruko tinggal menelepon ke handphonenya dan ia akan segera ke sana.

" Dimana koperku ? "

Sasuke memasukkan handphone di saku dan menjawab " kopermu ada di kamarku ". Mungkin ia menduga kalau Naruko tak akan berani masuk ke kamarnya.

Namun Naruko sudah menuju ke kamarnya. Untuk mencegahnya, ia berjalan mendahului Naruko dan berkata, "Aku ingin mandi. Ambillah sendiri jika kau mau."

Dugaan Sasuke benar. Naruko mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke kamarSasuke. Sasuke pun menyuruh Naruko tinggal di rumahnya sampai teman Naruko membalas pesannya.

"Hmm.. Sakura kemana, ya? Ternyata Sakura sudah pergi." Ia hanya meninggalkan pesan kalau ia makan siang sendirian dan menyuruh Sasuke agar makan malam bersamanya.

Sasuke mendapat telepon dari Sekretaris Danzo yang menyampaikan pesan ayah Sasuke . Ayah Sasuke menyuruh Sasuke pergi pesta kebun yang diadakan salah satu pemegang saham.

Sasuke bertanya " apakah kakak tahu kalau aku akan datang ?" Sekretaris Danzo menekankan kalau ayah Sasuke ingin Sasuke pergi. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke lebih memikirkan kakaknya daripada ayahnya dan ia kembali bertanya, "Apakah kakak tak ingin aku pergi?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakakmu, kau bisa pergi dan tanyalah sendiri padanya," ujar Sekretaris Danzo.

Naruko heran melihat Sasuke berdandan rapih dan membawa tas. "Aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa mengajakmu pergi ke Hollywood sekarang. Karena aku harus pergi, dan selama aku pergi kau jangan pergi ke mana-mana."

Tapi Naruko berkata, "Aku tak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi karena aku terlalu membebanimu." Ucapan itu malah membuat Sasuke marah, "Kau selalu berkata akan pergi, akan pergi. Padahal kau tak punya tempat tujuan lagi! Jangan pernah berkata 'beban' lagi, atau kalau tidak aku akan menjualmu!"

LOL, Naruko sampai terbelalak mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

Dan dari atas terdengar "Hey guys! Ohh.. My sweet angel is in the house!"

Oh no! Si Jay muncul lagi. Bahkan kali ini dia meniupkan ciuman jarak jauh pada Naruko.

Sasuke kesal melihat Jay mendekati Naruko, Sasuke pun bertanya pada Naruko, "Apakah kau bisa melakukan perjalanan jarak jauh?"

Maka mereka pun pergi keluar kota. Walau sama-sama terdiam, keduanya sama-sama saling mencuri pandang.

Nyonya Mikoto ngobrol dengan temannya. Dan wow.. temannya ternyata memakai kaca mata yang berbulu? Temannya bertanya tentang ayah Sasuke yang tak kunjung menceraikan istri sahnya.

Namun dari reaksi Nyonya Mikoto hanya diam saja, temannya tahu kalau suaminya masih tak bisa menceraikan istri keduanya itu. Menurutnya, perselingkuhan adalah cara terbaik untuk melakukan perceraian. Maka ia memberikan nomor telepon detektif swasta yang sudah berpengalaman menangkap basah orang yang berselingkuh.

Di ruang anggur, ia pun menelepon detektif swasta agar membuntuti Nyonya Shizune. Tapi ia terkejut setengah mati karena di ada Kushina di ruangan itu. Buru-buru ia menutup telepon dan bertanya, "apakah kau menguping pembicaraanku ?" Kushina pun menulis, "aku tak menguping, tapi aku kebetulan lewat di sini."

Di notes-nya, Kushina menulis kalau ia sudah menulis pesan dan mengangkatnya. . Kushina pun mengingatkan kalau Nyonya Mikoto beruntung jika tak ketahuan. _Harusnya Anda menggunakan handphone sekali pakai._

Nyonya Mikoto terkesiap, menyadari keteledorannya. Ia pun memarahi Kushina karena baru memberitahukan padanya sekarang. Ibu Eun SKushina ng menulis lagi, tapi Nyonya Mikoto buru-buru menghampiri pelayannya dan berseru, " "Jangan tulis itu! Jangan tulis, _Anda tak pernah bertanya pada saya!_"

Sasuke dan Naruko pun sampai ke tujuan. Sasuke menitipkan kunci mobil pada Naruko. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan diusir dalam waktu 5 menit atau lebih lama dari itu. Ia mengijinkan Naruko untuk jalan-jalan jika merasa bosan, tapi memperingatkan gadis itu untuk berhati-hati pada seseorang, "Orang yang berwajah paling dingin di sini."

Sepertinya kalimat itu Sasuke tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merapikan jasnya dan berjalan dengan gugup menghampiri kerumunan pesta itu.

Itachi yang sedang berbincang-bincang, ditanyai oleh salah satu tamu Jepang tentang siapa pria yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Melihat adiknya yang berdiri menatapnya, iapun permisi pada tamunya dan menghampiri adiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap kakaknya yang berjalan ke arahnya dan menyapanya, "Aniki." Tapi kakaknya terus berjalan dan persis saat di sebelahnya Itachi berkata pelan namun tegas, "Ikuti aku."

Naruko berjalan-jalan di kebun almond. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sasuke datang bersama seorang pria. Tak menampakkan dirinya, ia mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat kakaknya lagi. Tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang tak membalas sapaan Sasuke dan malah bertanya, " siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari? Apakah sekretarisDanzo ? "Itachi memarahi Sasuke yang berani datang kemari tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak datang? Aku ingin menemuimu," Sasuke seolah menjadi anak kecil lagi di depan Itachi.

"Inilah alasan mengapa anak-anak susah dikendalikan. Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung datang hanya karena ingin menemui seseorang? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa arti kedatanganmu ini."

Itachi mencoba menarik pujian dari kakaknya dengan berkata, " Kita sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu dan aku sekarang jauh bertambah tinggi dari sebelumnya."

Namun Itachi hanya berkata dingin, "Hanya itu, kan yang kau lakukan di Amerika? Tetap lakukan itu saja. Datang ke sini merupakan tindakan yang terlalu berani. Pergilah."

Itachi pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak bisa berkata apapun, terlalu patah hati karena sikap kakaknya yang dingin.

Naruko tak melewatkan sedikitpun apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan iba. Tiba-tiba penyemprot air otomatis menyala, membasahi tubuh mereka. Tapi Sasuke seakan tak menyadari siraman air itu.

Naruko tak berlindung dari semprotan air itu. Walau ragu, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menguping?"

"Karena jika kulihat kau dalam bahaya, aku akan menghitung sampai 3, menarik tanganmu dan lari bersamamu," jawab Naruko sedikit bercanda.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke mengagetkannya. "Dari tadi aku ada dalam bahaya. Kenapa kau tak menyelamatkanku?"

Di mobil, Naruko memandang Sasuke yang terus terdiam mengendarai mobil pulang. Tanpa menoleh, " Lupakan apa yang kau lihat tadi."

Naruko menjawab, " Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melupakannya, karena semua ini adalah mimpi. Mimpi musim panas yang segera terlupakan setelah aku bangun."

Ucapan Naruko membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memandangi Naruko dengan lama. Dan karena terus memandangi itulah Sasuke tak menyadari kalau ada longsoran batu yang memenuhi jalan. Saat melihatnya, refleks Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk melindungi Naruko dan membanting setir agar tak menabrak bebatuan besar itu.

Tabrakan tak terjadi, tapi mobil Sasuke selip di pasir. Sasuke mencoba memundurkan mobilnya, tapi mobil terlalu selip ke dalam pasir. Naruko panik dan Sasuke menenangkannya.

" Kau tetap tinggal di mobil sementara aku akan berusaha."

Tapi Naruko tak mau. Walau panik ia masih bisa ingat kalau situasi seperti ini adalah adegan pertama di film horor. Hehehe.. ia pun keluar dan melihat Sasuke sedang menelepon.

Tapi handphone Sasuke tak mendapat sinyal sehingga tak bisa menelepon bengkel. Mereka harus melakukannya sendiri dan harus ada yang mendorong mobil agar bisa lepas. Karena Naruko tak bisa menyetir, maka ia yang mendorong.

Haha.. kasihan Naruko. Tapi mobil tetap tak bergerak juga. Dan karena tangki bensin juga bocor terantuk batu, maka tak butuh waktu lama agar mobil menjadi mogok.

Maka Sasuke pun mengusulkan " Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum gelap, untuk mencari pertolongan. "

Tapi Naruko tak suka ide itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di sini saja? Di film-film, karakter yang pergi ke tempat itu, pada akhirnya selalu mati. Seperti Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday the 13th, Scream, Hello Sydney. Apa kau tak tahu?"

Sasuke memandang Naruko tak percaya. Ia pun menyuruh Naruko untuk tinggal di mobil saja dan ia pun berjalan pergi. Naruko berteriak memanggilnya, ketakutan, "Ayo pergi bersama! Aku bisa mati kalau sendirian di sini!"

Melihat Naruko berjalan bersamanya, Sasuke bertanya, "apakah kau sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan mati?

"Jika ada season 2, setidaknya salah satu harus tetap hidup!" Jawab Naruko.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat Naruko malah berjalan lebih cepat darinya.

Jalan masih panjang, dan mereka belum menemukan rumah. Untung Naruko membawa makanan. Sasuke bertanya, "Apakah kau hanya membawa satu?"

Naruko menjawab, "Aku beli dua. Tapi satu untuk ibuku."

Sasuke menyindir kalau Naruko sangat boros sekali. Ia pun meneruskan, "Jika temanmu menghubungimu.."

"Apa ia sudah menjawab?" Naruko langsung antusias, membuat Sasuke kesal dan berkata kalau pertanyaannya belum selesai.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan jika temanmu itu menghubungimu?"

Naruko menjawab, " Aku akan pinjam uang untuk beli tiket pulang. Kakakku telah membawa semua uangku."

Sasuken pun berkata, " kalau aku akan meminjamkan uang padamu.."

Tapi Naruko tak mau, "Dan ginjalku sebagai gantinya? Aku tak seberani itu."

Hehehe.. Sasuke akhirnya berkata kalau ia mendapat jawaban dariSai. Hal itu membuat Naruko bersemangat dan meminta handphone Sasuke dan bertanya

"apakah ada sambungan internetnya?"

Sasuke menggerutu, "bagaimana bisa ada sambungan internet jika tak ada sinyal?" Namun Naruko tak mendengar karena ia berteriak kegirangan. "Ada rumah di kejauhan!"

Sayangnya bengkel yang mereka cari sudah tutup. Tapi pemilik pompa bensin itu berjanji akan menelepon tukang derek agar mobil bisa diderek pagi-pagi sekali.

Akhirnya mereka pun bermalam di motel sebelah pompa bensin. Naruko berusaha membersihkan kaosnya tapi sia-sia saja. Sasuke masuk dan melemparkan sebuah kaos yang ia beli di toko souvenir. Mereka tak bisa tidur dengan baju kotor.

**( Kaos mereka sama, berwarna putih dan ada tulisan I love California)**

Naruko terbelalak, bukan karena kedua kaos mereka serupa, tapi karena Sasuke tak malu untuk membuka baju di hadapannya. Ia berbalik dan berdehehm canggung, bertanya, "apakah kau berniat membuat orang salah sangka padakita, mengira kita adalah pasangan?"

"Jangan mimpi," sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum, terus membiarkan Naruko merasa malu dan tak berniat untuk ganti baju di tempat lain. Setelah selesai memakai kaos, " Kau cepatlah ganti baju dan segera keluar karena kita akan makan malam."

Naruko menghela nafas lega, walau menyesal, "Memalukan.. seharusnya aku tadi sempat mengintipnya."

Mereka pun makan malam seadanya. Dan Naruko pun terkesima melihat liquor yang sangat banyak. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, "Apakah kau juga peminum?"

Naruko bertanya seperti seorang alkoholik, "Apa kau tak melihat tanganku gemetar dari tadi?"

Sasuke geli, "Kau sedikit lucu."

"Apa kau baru tahu?" tanya Naruko dengan imut dan ia pun makan telor orak-arik dengan lahap. Tapi Sasuke tak makan dan terus memandangi Naruko dari samping, membuat Naruko kembali canggung dan bergumam, "Jangan melihatku. Atau kalau tidak aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatmu canggung."

"Seperti apa? Siapa orang yang kau temui di perkebunan? Seperti itu?" sambar Sasuke cepat. Naruko mengangguk dan Sasuke pun menjawab, "Ia adalah orang yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini."

Haha.. Jawaban yang ambigu dan itu membuat Naruko penasaran untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mungkin.." tapi ia tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mencoba tak peduli.

Ia kembali makan lagi, membuat Sasuke geli, "Aku tak peduli kalau kau berpikir aku seperti itu, tapi jangan pikirkan kakakku seperti itu."

"Ahh.. jadi itu kakakmu?" Naruko mengerti, tapi kemudian bertanya lagi, "Jadi kau menyukai kakakmu sendiri?"

Hahaha :v

"Hei!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Dan Naruko pun terjatuh karena kaget dibentak Sasuke . Sehingga Sasuke egera menangkapnya.

Mereka berdua berpandangan dalam posisi yang membuat pipi Naruko bersemu merah. Sasuke segera mendudukkan kembali dan menyalahkan Naruko yang berpikiran kotor, "Dan kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?"

Naruko berkilah, "Aku sekarang merasa tak adil."

" Tak adil kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum pernah makan pancake."

Haha.. Naruko pinter banget ngelesnya.

" Kalau di film-film, orang-orang selalu menuangkan sirup di pancakenya dan mereka juga minum orange juice." Sasuke berjanji akan mengajak Naruko ke tempat pancake yang enak di Malibu.

Bukannya senang, Naruko malah kesal karena Sasuke menjanjikan hal itu. "Jangan berjanji seperti itu. Jika kau berjanji dan tak menepatinya, kau akan mati!"

Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang menakutkan itu. Sasuke benar-benar sweatdrop melihat Naruko , "Kau yang menakutkan!"

***TO BE CONTINUE***

******(Note : Ibu Itachi adalah istri pertama dan sudah meninggal. Kemudian ada istri kedua, Nyonya Shizune, dan Nyonya Mikoto ini adalah selingkuhan atau mungkin adalah selir karena dia memilikiSasuke . Tapi ia belum berstatus istri karena suaminya masih memiliki istri sah. Siapa tau masih ada yang lupa) **

**Terima kasih kepada Readers , yang masih setia membaca fic saya.**

**Dan akhir kata,**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan cara :**

**REVIEW….. REVIEW…. REVIEW…**

**PLEASE :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai, semua **

**Bagaimana kabar kalian ? semoga baik ya :D**

Maaf Haru-chan lama update, **GOMENNASAI MINNA (_ _)**

Sekali lagi maaf membuat kalian menunggu ( Author ke GR-ran :P , HAHAHA :v )

Terima kasih telah review di chapter sebelumnya, dan saya sekarang

Jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna, Readers dan Senpai.

**Saya sangat terimakasih kepada **Aoi Aorin , MizuKaze Naru , aichan14 , kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani , kuchiharu , Yamashita Aiko , Lisa , nagisa-chan , LNaruSasu , .182 , Kyouka Hime , Xiaooo , dan Anne-chan

**Karena berkat kalian semua, saya menjadi tahu letak kesalahan saya **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu** **MINNA****, Readers dan Senpai. (_ _)**

**Dan bila masih ada kesalahan dalam fic saya:**

**MOHON BANTUANNYA PARA READERS & SENPAI-SENPAI SEKALIAN :D.**

**Here We Go…**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei & ****The Heirs (c) SBS**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s), Copy-cat and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Chapter Sebelumnya : **

" Kalau di film-film, orang-orang selalu menuangkan sirup di pancakenya dan mereka juga minum orange juice." Sasuke berjanji akan mengajak Naruko ke tempat pancake yang enak di Malibu.

Bukannya senang, Naruko malah kesal karena Sasuke menjanjikan hal itu. "Jangan berjanji seperti itu. Jika kau berjanji dan tak menepatinya, kau akan mati!"

Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang menakutkan itu. Sasuke benar-benar sweatdrop melihat Naruko , "Kau yang

menakutkan!"

**Heirs  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

Setelah makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar. Naruko bersiap-siap tidur di sofa. Sasuke memancing kekesalan Naruko dengan berkata, "Aku akan tidur di tempat tidur."

Naruko tak peduli kalau ia harus tidur di sofa. Ia mempersilakan Sasuke untuk memakai tempat tidur dan ia cukup bersyukur karena Sasuke bisa memperoleh tempat untuk tidur.

Sasuke heran, "mengapa kau sangat optimis sekali? Sebenarnya karena dirikulah, kau mengalami hal yang tak menyenangkan ini."

Naruko membaringkan diri dan berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin ini adalah kesalahanmu. Semua ini karena longsoran batu. Selamat malam!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruko memejamkan mata dan tertidur. "Secepat itu? Sasuke pun bertanya, "Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tak ada jawaban. "Benar-benar tidur?"

Sasuke pun menggoncang-goncangkan telepon dan memukul meja, tapi Naruko tetap tidur dengan tenangnya. Ngorok pula. Haha.. Sasuke akhirnya menendang-nendang sofa tempat Naruko tidur dan berkata, "Bangunlah. Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Naruko langsung bangun dan duduk bersila, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke pun bertanya, "mengapa kau membenci dan berharap agar Uchiha Corp bangkrut?"

Naruko langsung menyadari kalau Sasuke membaca Sosmed-Nya dan menuntut Sasuke untuk segera log out dari akunnya.

" Dan lagipula harapanku itu tak ada urusannya denganmu, apa kau punya saham di perusahaan itu?"

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab, "haah~~ sudahlah kau lupakan saja pertanyaan tadi dan awasi aku hingga aku tertidur, karena kau selalu bicara tentang pembunuhan, aku jadi takut. Kau boleh tidur setelah aku tidur. Itu biaya kamarmu."

"Biaya kamar?" protes Naruko kesal. "Katamu aku mengalami kejadian hari ini karena kesalahanmu!" Sasuke membaringkan badan dengan nyamannya dan mengembalikan ucapan Naruko , "Semua ini karena longsoran batu."

Walau kesal, tapi Naruko memenuh permintaan Sasuke. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasiku saja , dan jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku." Hihihi.. Naruko menggerutu kalau Sasuke tidaklah sekeren itu. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan memejamkan mata.

Naruko sudah terkantuk-kantuk tapi Sasuke masih bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan temannya itu?" Dengan mata terpejam, Naruko menjawab, "Aku akan pulang secepat mungkin. "

Sasuke berbalik lagi dan melihat Naruko sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Ia pun menghampiri namun segera berlari saat melihat tubuh Naruko terjatuh ke samping. Kepala Naruko akan terantuk di lengan sofa jika Sasuke tak menahan tubuhnya.

Naruko sudah tertidur lelap, tak menyadari tangan Sasuke yang terus menyentuhnya. Sasuke menarik selimut dengan lembut agar Naruko tak terbangun. Duduk di meja, Sasuke memandangi gadis itu lama sekali.

Sakura menerima SMS dari Sai yang berterima kasih karena telah memberi alamat Naruko dan Sasuke.

***Skip Time***

Sasuke dan Naruko sampai juga di rumah.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam handphone-mu ? Aku ingin memeriksa apakah sudah ada pesan balasan dari Sai ? " Tapi Sasuke masih tak mau dengan alasan berbagai rupa.

Namun tak ada alasan lagi saat Sai tiba-tiba muncul. Naruko kaget namun bersyukur melihat temannya datang. Sai yang katanya pergi itu, ternyata pergi ke Amerika.

Sasuke membanting jasnya ke mobil, membuat Naruko menoleh kembali padanya. Sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cuaca hari ini sangat panas sekali dan kalau mau ngobrol, ngobrol saja di dalam." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

"Siapa pria itu dan mengapa kalian memakai kaos yang sama ?", Naruko tak menjawab dan meminta Sai untuk masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam, " Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Kau tetaplah tinggal di sini. Yang perlu kau lakukan setelah bertemu temanmu ini kan hanya meminjam uang?"

Naruko berkata, "Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal di rumahmu." Tapi Sasuke memberikan segudang alasan yang mengharuskan Naruko tinggal di rumahnya.

Sai masuk dan bertanya, "Apa ada masalah ?" Sasuke menantang "Kalau memang ada, memang kenapa?"

Sedangkan Naruko yang tak mau ribut menjawab tak ada masalah. Sai memandangi Sasuke dan menggali ingatannya, hingga akhirnya ia bertanya, "Kau ini Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Sasuke bertanya, "bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku ? Apakah kau adalah salah satu anak yang dulu pernah aku bully semasa SMP ?" Sai hanya menjawab "Masalahku tak sesederhana itu."

"Ayo! Kita harus pergi dari sini karena taksinya sudah datang." Ajak Sai kepada Naruko.

"Hm, baiklah. Sasuke aku sangat berterimakasih padamu untuk semua hal yang telah kau berikan padaku dan semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi." Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruko dengan sedih. Naruko berhenti sejenak melangkah, namun hanya sesaat.

Setelah Naruko pergi, Sasuke merasakan sendirian. Sasuke berdiri di rumahnya yang sangat besar sekali itu.

*tra…la…la…*

Naruko menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Sai, "Apakah benar pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke ? Apakah dia itu anak yang jahat? Apakah dia pernah mem-bully mu?" Tanya Naruko secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, yang aku tahu kalau dia bukan anak yang baik dan kurang berekspresi. Ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai dan jangan khawatir akan masalah tiket."

"WOW… ini bagus sekali! Kau ingin kita masuk ke Disney Land itu ?" Tanya Naruko dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Ya"

Suara Naruko sedikit bergetar saat berterima kasih pada Sai.

"Sekarang kita harus pesan tiket segera dan jangan terburu-buru, karena yang pertama kali kita harus lakukan adalah mencari makan."

Sai pun membawa Naruko berjalan-jalan, makan lollipop dan berfoto bersama. Tapi kejahilan Sai kumat dengan meng-upload foto mereka ke media sosial-nya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang asyik." Naruko penasaran, " apa itu?" dan Sai pun menyuruh Naruko untuk menghitung sampai tiga.

Naruko pun manggut dan mulai menghitung. "1…2…3..." Pada hitungan ketiga, handphone Sai berbunyi. Sai menunjukkan layar handphonenya. Naruko terbelalak membaca nama si penelepon. Ino!

"Tuh, lihat! Asyik, kan?"

"Apa kau mau mati? Apa kau ingin rambutku dijambak oleh Ino?" tanya Naruko.

" itu ide yang bagus" Naruko menendang kaki temannya itu. Sai mengangkat handphone dan senyum-senyum mendengar teriakan cemburu Ino, _"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Amerika dengan Naruko?_"

"Aku sekarang sedang bersama Naruko, memikirkan dirimu," jawab Sai gombal dan ia pun menjauh dari Naruko agar bisa bicara dengan pacarnya.

Naruko tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sai. Ia melihat-lihat sekitar dan pandangannya tertuju pada kaos yang tergantung di sebuah toko. Ia langsung teringat pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sendirian tinggal di rumah, mondar-mandir nggak jelas. Nulis jurnal juga nggak, malah kesal melihat foto terbarunya Naruko yang ada di SosMed yang masih ada di handphonenya. Tiduran, ia akhirnya melihat foto pertunangannya dan bergumam, "Besok.."

***tra….la…la…***

***Skip Time***

Sasuke sudah ada di lobi hotel, bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi Sasuke menelepon dan bertanya "dimana kau sekarang ?" Dengan ketus Sakura menjawab, "Aku sudah ada di Jepang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menurunkan handphonenya dan dengan suara lebih keras, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu kembalilah lagi ke Amerika."

Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke dan menoleh. Jika Sakura merasa senang, ia berhasil menyembunyikan dengan baik. Ia pun menyuruh pegawai hotel untuk mengundurkan jadwal kepulangannya sampai besok karena ia tahu Sasuke tak akan menemuinya lagi lusa.

Ibu Sakura menelepon dan bertanya , _"apakah Sasuke sekarang bersamamu? Aku akan menemui ibu Sasuke sekarang dan pada ibu kandung Sasuke, dan aku akan mengatakan kalau kau pergi ke Amerika karena Sasuke memintamu untuk datang, dan bukan sebaliknya."_

Dan yang datang adalah Nyonya Shizune.

**Note : Karena Sasuke adalah anak haram, maka di mata hukum Sasuke adalah anak dari istri sah, yaitu Nyonya Shizune. Dan semua orang yang mengenal keluarga Uchiha, mengenal Sasuke sebagai anak dari Nyonya Shizune.**

Mereka berbasa-basi dengan Sakura memuji Nyonya Shizune yang selalu langsing walau di usianya yang sudah tak muda, dan Nyonya Shizune memuji Sakura yang disebutnya sebagai gadis cantik.

Pertemuan mereka ini karena ibu Sakura ingin memberitahukan kabar tentang dirinya yang akan menikah lagi. Nyonya Shizune memang sudah mendengar kabar itu dan mengucapkan selamat.

*tra….la…la…*

***JAPAN***

Di ruang klub fotografi, kiba menangisi fotonya yang gagal karena Gaara membuka jendela sehingga terlalu banyak cahaya yang merusak fotonya. Ia merasa gagal untuk menjadi penerus Bresson.

"Seumur hidupku, aku selalu mencari momen-momen penting," Gaara menoleh pada foto yang terpampang di tembok. Fotonya dan Sasuke saat masih SMP, "namun setiap saat dalam hidup ini adalah sebuah momen yang penting."

Kiba heran, "apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?" Gaara ternyata mengutip ucapan Bresson, fotografer kenamaan yang diidolakan, "Apa kau tak seharusnya mengenal mentormu terlebih dulu sebelum kau menjadi penerusnya?"

Kiba berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak tahu." makanya ia hanya cengengesan sambil mengacungkan jarinya dengan imut, membuat Gaara tertawa.

Tapi mood Gaara berubah suram saat melihat ayahnya meneleponnya. Ternyata Gara diajak berlatih taekwondo.

Salah Bukan berlatih, tapi Gaara dihajar ayahnya dengan judo. Sama-sama bersabuk hitam, namun Gaara tak berkutik di hadapan ayahnya. Berapa kalipun Gaara berusaha menjatuhkan ayahnya, si ayah selalu berhasil membanting Gaara.

'Sesi latihan' pun berakhir dan ternyata penyebab latihan ini adalah karena Gaara membuat gara-gara kemarin dengan manajer dapur, "Levelnya pun bukan manajer hotel. Tak dapatkan kau menangani Manajer Dapur? Kenapa kau malah membuat gosip tak sedap?"

Ayah Gaara bertanya, "apakah kau ingin tahu mengapa kau tak pernah menang melawanku? Pertama, karena kau tak pernah memukuliku."

**Uhh.. suka ngelakuin KDRT kok ya bangga**

Gaara menyindir, "Aku iseharusnya mewarisi sifat dari ayah, tapi ternyata yang menurun kepadaku adalah sifat ibu." Gaara menunduk dan berlalu pergi. Tapi ayah Gaar belum selesai.

"Kedua, kau terlalu banyak menyerang, entah di dalam atau di luar matras," ujar ayah Gaara. Ucapan ayahnya sungguh membuat ia kesal, tapi lebih mengesalkan lagi saat ayahnya berkata, "Sakura akan pulang dari Amerika. Pergi dan jemput dia di bandara."

*tra…la…la…*

Sasuke menemani Sakura di hari ulang tahun pertunangan mereka. Sakura berterima kasih pada Sasuke ,Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk tak berterima kasih padanya. Jika bersamaSakura , ia suka berbelanja. "Karena jika kita melakukan hal yang lain, sepertinya terasa kalau kita benar-benar berkencan."

Ouch.. Ucapan Sasuke yang kejam itu membuat senyum Sakura hilang.

"apakah perempuan itu sudah pergi? Sasuke menjawab, "Dia sudah pergi kemarin dan semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kau rencanakan. Kau yang memberitahukan alamatnya, kan?"

Tertangkap basah, Sakura bertanya, " kenapa kau selalu mengungkit masalah dia." Tapi Sasuke menjawab sinis, "Kau yang mengungkit masalah ini."

Sakura kesal. Makin kesal karena handphonenya berbunyi dan ada Gaara di seberang sana yang langsung menyemprotnya, mengatai seperti anak SD yang tak bisa pulang sendiri.

"apakah kau sudah mendengar kalau aku akan bersaudara dengan si brengsek Gaara?" Walau tak nyaman, tapi wajah Sasuke sedikit melunak saat bertanya, "apakah Gaara baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sangat baik. Ia melakukan apa yang selalu kalian lakukan dulu, tapi sekarang ia melakukannya sendiri."

Untuk melepaskan kekesalannya akan Gaara yang telah merusak ulang tahun pertunangan mereka, ia mengajak Sasuke pergi ke restoran pancake di Melrose yang merupakan favorit Sasuke .

Sasuke teringat akan keinginan Naruko untuk makan pancake dan janjinya untuk membawanya ke Melrose. iapun menolak ajakan Sakura. Dengan jujur ia berkata, "Naruko mungkin ada di sana, dan kau akan tak suka melihat Naruko, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat lain saja."

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau yakin sekali kalau dia ada di restoran yang sama dengan kita. Apa kau tak tahu kalau Los Angeles ini sangat luas sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Jepang ? Dan di LA yang seluas ini, kau bisa bertemu dengannya di sana?"

Sasuke hanya merasa kalau hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Maka Sakura pun memaksa pergi ke sana, hanya untuk memeriksa apakah firasat Sasuke benar.

Maka mereka pun ke restoran pancake di Melrose, dan melihat kalau Naruko benar-benar di sana. Sementara Sakura mengomel, Sasuke terdiam. Ia terus memandangi Naruko , gadis yang baru saja pergi dari rumahnya tapi baginya kepergian itu sudah terasa sangat lama.

Naruko senang bisa ada di restoran ini dan Sai heran," bagaimana kau bisa tahu ada tempat makan yang enak di sini?"

Naruko hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumnya pupus saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sesaat dunia hanya milik berdua karena mereka berpandang-pandangan sangat lama.

Sakura bertanya, "apakah kau dan dia memang berniat untuk datang ke restoran ini?" Sasuke tak menjawab, malah menarik menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi Sakura tak mau. Ia akan memeriksa apakah hal ini adalah takdir atau hanya kebetulan.

Ia pun mendatangi meja Naruko. "Ternyata kau ini 'White Hacker Sai' ". Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia pun duduk di kursi kosong di mejaNaruko.

Naruko bertanya pada Sai, "apakah kau mengenal dia? Sai menjawab kalau mereka teman satu sekolah, tapi Sai tak mengenalnya.

Sakuramenambahkan, "ini juga pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Sai. Kami berbeda lingkup pergaulan karena Sai bisa sekolah di sekolahnya karena beasiswa untuk orang yang tak mampu.

Naruko memandang Sakura yang sangat menghina Sai . Sai diam namun terlihat ia mencoba bersabar.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka dan mengajak Sakura pergi. Tapi Sakura tak mau. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan duduk di kursi kosong terakhir. Naruko meliriknya.

"bagaimana kalian bisa makan di tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura. Sai menjawab, "Naruko yang memilih tempat ini."

Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit terperangah, tapi ia kemudian berkata "hal ini benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa, walau menurut tunanganku dan gadis ini, hal ini adalah takdir. Bagaimana menurutmu Sai?"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, tak ingin membicarakan topic seperti itu. Maka Sakura pun menurut dan berganti topik, "Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Dulu kau pacaran denganIno, kan? Ayo, saling menyapalah. Ini adalah pacar Ino yang sekarang dan ini adalah mantan pacarnya."

Kali ini Sai marah, karena Sai membicarakan Ino yang bahkan tak ada di antara mereka. Sakura pun balas menyalak, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah bersama dengan gadis ini padahal kau punya pacar? Ini adalah salahmu. Tunggu.. bukan."

Sakura melirik Naruko dengan kejam, "Pria yang sudah punya tunangan dan pria yang sudah punya pacar. Apakah ini adalah masalah terbesarmu karena kau selalu bertemu dengan pria-pria seperti itu?"

"SAKURA!" seru Sai marah. Tapi Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menarik Sakura pergi. Naruko masih tetap terpaku, merasa tertohok dengan hinaan Sakura . Sai bertanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskan aku ikut campur atau pura-pura tak tahu?"

Naruko menggeleng dan memaksakan senyum, "Pesan. Kita harus makan dan beli tiket pesawat."

Sai meminta Naruko untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tapi Naruko menggeleng.

"Aku sudah harus segera pulang. Aku khawatir dengan ibu dan harus bekerja paruh waktu lagi agar bisa membayar uang Sai."

Sai menatapnya iba dan memintanya untuk tak perlu buru-buru mengembalikan hutangnnya. Naruko tersenyum dan berkata, "pandangan seperti itu dilarang muncul karena kita sekarang masih berada di Amerika."

Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga ke tempat yang sepi dan meminta gadis itu untuk tak melakukan hal itu lagi. Ia mengenal Sakura saat mereka berumur 10 tahun dan saat itu ia melihat seperti Sakura anak yang jenius.

Bicara di telepon dengan bahasa Inggris dan bergumam sendiri dalam bahasa Jepang. Pada umur 14 tahun, ia mengenal Sakura yang menyukai kakaknya dan tak memandangnya karena menganggap dirinya masih bayi. Ucapan Sakura yang selalu ia ingat tentang pertunangan ini adalah, _Kau mengenal semua orang di lingkup pergaulan kita. Apakah kau melihat ada gadis yang lebih baik dariku? _

"Selama 8 tahun terakhir, Haruno Sakura yang kuingat adalah gadis yang pintar, cantik, dan dewasa. Tapi sekarang, kau tak mirip dengannya. Jangan berubah seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, jangan berubah karenaku. Karena aku tak sepadan dengan pengorbananmu,"

Sakura tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seakan menamparnya kiri dan kanan. Sasuke berlalu pergi setelah berkata kalau ia akan datang kembali besok untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Merasa galau, mood Sakura kembali naik saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Itachi di lobi hotel.

"mengapa kau tak menginap di hotel milik Gaara? Tanya Itachi

"Aku tak mungkin mau berhutang budi pada keluarga Gaara. Apa kak itachi menginap di hotel ini?"

Itachi tersenyum mengiyakan. Hubungan Sakura dengan Itachi sepertinya jauh lebih baik daripada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura meminta itachi mengajaknya pergi , karena ia merasa sumpek jika terus berada di kamar hotel.

Maka Itachi pun mengajaknya walau mewanti-wanti kalau tempatnya jauh dan tempat itu mungkin bukan tempat yang disuka olehSakura. Ternyata Itachi membawanya ke kuburan dan mengunjungi makam seseorang.

Itachi menjelaskan kalau makam itu adalah makam ibunya. Sebelum ibunya bertemu dengan ayahnya, ibu adalah gadis desa yang pekerjaannya membuat anggur dan memetik jeruk. Sehingga menjadi istri di keluarga chaebol dan hidup di antara pesta-pesta yang penuh gosip terlalu menyesakkan bagi gadis Amerika sederhana seperti ibunya dan akhirnya ibunya meninggal.

"apakah ibu kak Itachi bisa membuat wine sendiri?"

Itachi membenarkan, bahkan di ruang anggur di rumahnya ada wine yang bernama 'Itachi', namanya, ibunya sendiri yang membuatnya di tahun kelahirannya.

Kagum, "apakah kak Itachi pernah mengajak Sasuke untuk mengunjungi makam ibu kakak?"

Itachi menggeleng, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. "Sasuke pasti sangat cemburu jika mendengar hal ini." Itachi geli dan bertanya, "Sasuke akan cemburu pada siapa? Kepadaku?" Sakura menggeleng." Sasuke akan cemburu padaku."

Sakura berterima kasih karena telah diijinkan ikut bersama kakak Itachi. Tapi Itachi yang merasa harus berterima kasih karena ia tak perlu bicara sendirian saat berada di makam.

Itachi mendapat telepon dari Sekretaris Danzo dan ia minta agar Sekretaris Danzo memberitahu ayahnya kalau ia akan tinggal di Amerika untuk beberapa hari lagi dan akan mampir ke Singapore. Tapi ia melarang Sekretaris Danzo untuk tak memberitahu jadwalnya pada Sasukenseperti sebelumnya.

Sekretaris Danzo meminta Itachi untuk tak khawatir karena ia tak akan mencampurkan urusan bisnis dengan personal.

*tra…la…la…*

Sasuke menelepon Sekretaris Danzo untuk menanyakan apakah kakaknya sudah kembali ke Jepang . Sekretaris Danzo menjawab sudah, membuat Sasuke kecewa. Sekretaris Danzo berkata kalau ia dengar Sasuke bertemu dengan putranya di Amerika. Awalnya sedikit bingung, namun ia menyadari kalau putra yang dimaksud adalah Sai.

Ia pun menelepon Sai dan berkata kalau ia akhirnya tahu siapaSai . "Aku ingin agar disambungkan padaNaruko."

"Naruko sedang tak bersamaku sekarang. Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan padanya, kau bisa menitip pesan padaku."

"Apa kau ini pengacaranya?" Tan Sasuke sepertinya selalu kesal pada Sai. "Aku akan bicara langsung padanya, jadi teleponlah aku kalau dia sudah datang."

Naruko muncul. Ternyata ia baru saja dari restoran kakaknya. Sesuai arahan Sai, ia sudah minta teman-teman Kyuubi untuk menghubunginya jika kakaknya menghubungi mereka.

Sai mengangguk, "kakakmu pasti sedang terlibat sesuatu sehingga tak mau menemuimu". Ia pun menyampaikan pesan Sasuke untuk menelepon balik.

"aku tak mau, karena mulai besok, aku sudah pulang dan tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

Tan saat ini duduk menunggu telepon dari terus memandangi handphoneya, seakan handphone itu bisa berbunyi jika ia memandangi handphone itu lama.

Kesal, ia akhirnya meninggalkan handphone itu di luar. Tapi ia buru-buru kembali mengambil handphone itu, takut ada dering telepon yang terlewatkan.

Tapi Naruko tak menelepon. Ia malah pergi ke kampus Sasuke untuk menulis pesan di papan pengumuman.

Sasuke melihat kalau Naruk menggantung kaos kaki di handle pintu. Dan kaos kaki merah muda itu menerbitkan senyum di bibirnya, yang mungkin mengingatkannya pada si pemilik.

Di atas papan pengumuman, tertulis pesan Naruko , _"Sebuah malam di musim panas. Saat itu terasa seperti mimpi. Aku akan menghilang sekarang, seperti mimpi yang kulihat kemarin malam. Selamat tinggal."_

Sasuke pergi ke hotel untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke bandara. Di bandara, Sakura bertanya, "apakah kau tak mau pulang ke Jepang? Sasuke menjawab," Aku ingin, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu."

Sakura heran, "Kau membutuhkan keberanian untuk pulang?" Sasuke mengiyakan, ia butuh keberanian yang sangat cepat.

Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, karena Sakura memberanikan diri memeluk Sasuke . Walau tindakannya berbeda dengan ucapannya, "Ini bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku masih tetap membencimu."

Meskipun terkejut, Sasuke tak menolak namun juga tak memeluk balik. Walau sesaat tangannya sempat terulur, namun tangan itu tetap berada di saku celananya.

Ia tak menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis yang masuk ke bandara dan melihatnya berpelukan denganSakura. Gadis itu terpana namun berbalik pergi dengan sedih. Akhirnya Sasuke melihat Naruko dan tanpa peduli ada gadis yang sedang memeluknya ia berteriak memanggil, "Naruko, berhenti disana!"

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar nama itu.

'Haruskah aku berbalik?' Batin Naruko.

***TO BE CONTINUE***

**Hello, Minna-san?**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? :D**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**Ah~~~ Sudah lama tidak Update lagi **

**Bagaimana bagi yang puasa, tidak ada yang bolongkan puasanya?**

**Atau jangan-jangan sudah pada pulang kampung. XD**

**Yang telah review, Keep review ya :D hehehe…**

**OK, waktunya memberi Review :**

***REVIEW MINNA***


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Minna

Maafkan Haru yang telah lama hilang dari FFN (_ _)

Ini bukanlah lanjutan dari fic Heirs

Melainkan sebuah pemberitahuan yang harus Haru beritahukan dan permohonan Maaf sedalam-dalamnya kepada semua, terutama untuk yang setia membaca fic ini, Review , memfavoritekan fic ini dan memfollow .

* * *

Oke langsung saja

Pemberitahuan untuk semuanya:

Hari ini Haru akan meng – Disconnectued (Maaf bila tulisannya salah) fic Heirs

Alasannya : Karena mungkin semuanya sudah tahu bagaiamana cerita Heirs maka itu Haru mengambil keputusan ini dan alasan yang lebih utama lagi adalah Karena Haru sudah SMA dan berkat Kurikulum 2013, Haru harus bekerja keras untuk sekolah.

Mungkin semuanya ada yang kecewa membaca pemberitahuan ini atau ada yang berpikiran bahwa : Ini Author sangat tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap fic yang ia buat.

Haru sangat minta maaf (_ _)

MAAF MINNA(_ _)

MAAF MINNA(_ _)

MAAF MINNA (_ _)

Tolong mengerti dengan keadaan Haru Minna :'(

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN (_ _)**

**Untuk semua yang telah kalian berikan **


End file.
